Lost and Found
by Lady MR1
Summary: Logan and Ororo are kidnapped. They are saved by some unlikely allies and must deal with the consequences. Wolverine/Storm (Logan/Ororo)
1. Prologue

Lost and Found

By Lady MR

**Pairs:** Gambit/Rogue (Remy/Marie) and Wolverine/Storm (Logan/Ororo)

**Summary:** Logan and Ororo are kidnapped.  They are saved by some unlikely allies and must deal with the consequences.

Authors Note1: This is after the Movie, after Logan has come back and stayed a few months.  His respect for Storm has grown.  Marie and Logan have grown closer, even though Marie's secret crush was still there and still secret.

Authors Note2: I actually like the character, but can you guess which one I'm referring and what show he's from?  Please Read and Review.

________________________________________________________________________

**Lost and Found**

Danielle was a housewife.  She was also a mutant.  Her power was unnoticeable unless closely observed.  She was a deflector and absorber of mutant power.  Whenever a mutant power was directed at her (such as a fire ball coming at her) she would deflect it back to its owner or some other location.  She could also absorb power either through skin-to-skin contact or when it was directed to her.  Danielle's power was fully manifested, but rather weak.  It was a defense mechanism and she could touch other mutants without absorbing their power.

It was first know to her on her wedding night.  Her husband was human but during the consummation her power formed a link between their souls.  She absorbed his morals, beliefs, principles, and his love.

To her relief, her husband didn't condemn her, but she never let herself do it again.  It was pure joy, but it scared the wits out of her.

She was content with her life, until the day she was kidnapped.  The wrong people got wind of her powers.  A former military general with friends in high places and an insane idea to boot.  

General Hammond wanted to make a superior army against all beings, mutant or otherwise.  He wanted the ultimate soldiers.  And was going to do everything in his power to make his delusional dream a painful reality.

The kidnapping left her a widow and her children dead.  She was 29.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kristin was a happy child.  She was a mutant.  Her power was not fully developed and was devastatingly strong.  She brought death to anything she touched.  While she couldn't kill an adult, she could knock them out.

Her power manifested at age 10 when David Jackson was bullying her.  He had taken her clay figurine she had made that day in art class.  Her anger and desperate want for her project back before David could destroy it triggered her power.  She touched him, sending herself unconscious and leaving David dead.

The teacher dialed 911; the paramedics came, and took her to the hospital.  General Hammond came and visited her.  Her parents never saw her again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the shortness.  Next chapter coming soon.  This one will have the X-Men.  Review please!!


	2. Stars

Lost and Found 

****

Logan had had enough of the noise and light of the mansion.  It could be so suffocating at times.  Times like now.  He didn't even want to flirt with Jean.  _Now I know I need a walk.  _Logan smirked and walked outside.

As soon as the night air hit his face, he felt the weariness of the inside fade.  He walked until he could no longer hear the noise of the mansion.  He smelled the nature around him.  Felt the wind on his face.  A calm settled on his face_._

A subtle frown crossed his momentarily calm features.  He smelled something.  He sniffed the air.

His face slipped into indifference.  It was Storm.  By the smell of it, she was about 10-15 minutes in front of him.  He shrugged.  It was unlikely that he'd meet her.  She was heading the way he was, by the smell of it.

Logan walked a few more steps when he heard it.  He stopped and listened.  It sounded like human breathing.  Logan put two and two together and figured 'Ro had stopped and taken a rest.  He started walking again.

He walked until he hit a path.  He followed the path and found Ororo, bent down, and tying her shoe.

"What are you doing out here darlin'?"  Logan asked.

When Storm heard Logan's voice, she was startled out of her thoughts and her body reacted accordingly.  She stood up.  "Logan, you startled me."

"Not like I can help it darlin'." Logan replied, giving her a feral smile.  

Storm didn't reply.

"Come on 'Ro, what brings you out here?"

Ororo hesitated slightly.  She cleared her throat and calmly answered.  "I came to look at the stars."

"Wouldn't you see them better over there?"  Logan asked, pointing with his head to the clearing a few feet away.

"You are correct."  Storm stood straighter and walked defiantly to the clearing.  She stopped in the middle of the small open field and lied down on her back.  She stared at the night sky as the stars twinkled at her.

Logan silently joined her.  He always liked her peacefulness.  She was one of the few people that he didn't smell a thousand emotions from constantly.  She had an inner peace, which she kept in touch with regularly. He liked spending time with her, just to feel that peace.  She gave him peace, not that he'd ever admit it.

"When you first came here, what did you think of the stars?"  Logan finally asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  He enjoyed the silence, but was also curious about her.  He had heard from Jean that she had come from Africa to New York when she was just a teenager.  He was genuinely interested in her answer.  He remembered seeing the stars when he had "woken up" in Canada.  They seemed wrong to him somehow…

He quickly shook his head to prevent the on slaughter of emotions that he would come if he let himself remember that day…  He finally noticed that Ororo had said nothing.

"Well?" He prompted her.

Ororo hesitated for a moment longer.  She finally swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke.

"I arrived here during the night.  I was so exhausted that I feel asleep on the plane.  I didn't even see the mansion until the next morning.  That evening I looked out the window at the cloudless sky and found it unfamiliar.  It looked so wrong." At the last word, Ororo's voice broke slightly.  She cleared her throat and started speaking again.  "None of the stars were where they were suppose to be.  I remember running outside until I no longer could see the mansion.  Then I had collapsed on the ground, looking at the alien sky.  I cried.  I was heart broken.  Everything seemed to change so fast, nothing was the same, not even my beloved stars."

Ororo paused, lost in the memories.  "I remember connecting the stars to form different shapes.  Then I would make up stories for each new shape."

Ororo paused again.

"Tell me one."  Logan asked her before she would say anything else.

Ororo thought about that request.  She didn't like taking about her past. She didn't like to think about the days when everything seemed strange and frightening.  And yet, she had held it in so long, what harm could it do?  _It wasn't like Logan would remember it tomorrow.  And besides, I haven't thought about this in a long time.  _Convinced that this couldn't lead to anything bad, she answered his demand.

"Alright, I'll tell you about the snake.  He" Logan interrupted her before she could say another word.

"No.  I want you to tell me story in the language you originally made it up in."

"Excuse me?"  Maybe Storm hadn't heard right.  _Why in Goddess's name would he want me tell him something he couldn't understand._

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"'Cause the story meant more to you then.  Besides, it would ruin the memory if you translated it."

Ororo paused.  She thought about it, but still didn't see the harm in, so she gave in.  "Alright."

Ororo started speaking in a language Logan had never heard before.  He closed his eyes as he listened to the soothing tones that Ororo used to tell the story.  Truth be told, he only wanted to listen to her voice, and not think about what she was saying.  Listening to her speak, he felt a peacefulness settle on him like a blanket.

Ororo noticed his relaxed posture and kept talking.  She told him all her stories.  And when she ran out of those, she talked about some of the happier times she had spent under the African sun.

Eventually she let her voice trail off, forgetting that Logan was still laying beside her.

Hearing the voice gone, Logan woke from his peaceful lull and realized it was about one thirty in the morning.  Logan smirked.

"Come on 'Ro, it's late, and you've got classes in the morning."

That pulled her out of her silent reverie.  She looked at her watch and gasped.  "Goddess, I should have been in bed hours ago."  She stood up and flew to the mansion.  

Logan had sat up and watched her go.

"Night 'Ro…" He said to the silent night.

****

Hope you liked!!  All suggestions are welcome.  I do have a plot, but I'm not totally good at expressing what I think.  This is my first X-Men fic.  Please Review!! ^_^


	3. Walk & Garden

Lost and Found

Authors Note:  What color are Logan's and Ororo's eyes?  Sorry, for taking so long to update, but I had a major case of writer's block.  Hopefully it's gone now.

I'd like to thank (), Jean1(), ROXY ANGEL, Toto, N.L. Johnson, Verena Gruen, rhapsody(nsi), Blades, and meg() for your wonderful reviews.  Thank you!!!!!

Please read and review!! ^_^

****

The next evening, after dinner, for no reason he could think of, Logan waited for Ororo to finish washing the dishes.

When she was finished, Ororo found Logan leaning on the back door, facing the outside.  Just as she was about to leave, Logan spoke.

"Wanna join me on a walk darlin'?"  His nonchalant voice was heard, but he never faced her.

Ororo paused.  She had wanted to go for a walk and the reason, though she would never admit it out loud was leaning on the doorframe.

"I'd love to, Logan."  Her tone carried a warmthness that made Logan instinctively smile.  He heard her walk towards him.  He smelled her perfume, vanilla, which had faded since the morning when it was sprayed on.

When she came to his side, he started walking.  Ororo easily kept up with him – which was due to his endless training with her – and the two walked in comfortable silence.

Neither spoke, as they walked listlessly for about an hour.  Then they both turned, as if in unspoken agreement, and headed back to the institute.

They hadn't spoken a word as they walked side by side.

Only when they reached the staircase that lead to her attic room was the silence broken.  Ororo had just taken a few steps when she heard Logan and turned to face him.

"Night, 'Ro."  Ororo gave him a serene smile and answered.

"Good night, Logan."

Logan watched the weather goddess go up the stairs until she disappeared from sight, before turning to walk towards his own room.

****

As the weeks went past, the walk became a ritual between them.  At first, they had only walked in silence, but soon found themselves talking about the students and life in general.

Logan was mistrustful of the peace that had settled on the institute, Ororo enjoyed it.  No new mutants were detected, no catastrophes called for the X-Men's attention, and for once, the world didn't need saving.

It had been months since anything interesting had happened, that is, unless you didn't count on the trouble that the students loved to get into, especially Bobby.  Ororo was worried about Bobby.  He had such anger within him, and she feared he was a bad influence on the already self-hating Rogue.

Logan agreed, but for a different reason.  He hated the kid for even looking at Rogue.  Logan had turned into a surrogate father, and a scary one at that.

Logan had gotten off of Bobby's case lately, which was a great delight to the young couple.  Ororo had a sneaking suspicion that she was the reason.  She had once told him, during their daily ritual, that Rogue didn't want his constant monitoring.  Ororo was delighted that he took her advice.

Eventually the walk led to something more.

****

It was a Saturday, and Logan watched Bobby take Marie's gloved had and lead her to his car.  Bobby opened the door for Marie and she sat down.  He closed the door and went to the other side and got into the driver's seat.

Logan fought the desire to follow them and make sure the Popsicle didn't hurt her.  Logan repeated Ororo's words like a mantra in his head.  _She appreciates that you want to protect her, but she doesn't want it.  She wants to go on dates and be her own person, without your over protectiveness.  She loves you, but wants to make her own mistakes._

_I know, I know, but it's just so hard.  _Logan gave one last glance to the direction in which the car had disappeared.  _I wander what Ro's doing?_

And with that, he left the large window and went outside in the general direction of where he knew Ororo's greenhouse would be.

He was correct in assuming she would be there.  Ororo tended to a small jasmine tree as she hummed.  She clipped the branches that weren't need.

When Logan first entered the greenhouse, the first thing that hit him was the smell.  He had never been here before; never had a reason to, but he instantly loved it here.  The smell was intoxicating and absolutely all natural.  The animal in him rejoiced in this perfect paradise.

Logan felt a strange sense of peace in here.  He didn't know whether it was from the powerful smell of green plants or from the faint smell of beautiful, colorful, flowers.  Or maybe both.

He also smelled Ororo everywhere.  It wasn't surprising, given that she spent as much time as she could here.  And yet, the smell that was uniquely Ororo seemed to belong here, here in this paradise.

Logan walked towards the back, savoring the smells that bombarded him.  When he saw her, all he could do was stare.

She was beautiful.  Her long white hair fell in waves over her back, all the way to her hips.  She was floating to get to the upper branches and with the sun streaming form the ceiling made of glass, she looked like an angle.

Logan was rooted to the spot.

Ororo gracefully descended to the dirt floor of the greenhouse.  She surveyed her finished work and smiled in contentment.  An instinct told her to turn around and she did.  She found Logan standing with an unreadable face.

"What are you doing here Logan."  She asked him with a smile.

"Looking for peace."  His face didn't change.

"Did you find it?"  Ororo asked, genuinely interested.

A pause.

"Yeah…yeah, I think I did."  He replied, before he smiled at her.  It was a soft smile, a genuinely serene smile.  A smile that she was sure few had seen, and she was happy to be part of the special few that did.

She gave him an even bigger smile and sat down under the jasmine tree, careful not to lean on it for it was young and fragile.  She beckoned with her hand for him to sit beside her.  He did.

And so, the two of them sat.  A comfortable silence drifted between them.  They didn't get up until dark, and it was only after Jean's mental yell at them that dinner was ready.

****

Did anyone notice the metaphor?  A virtual cookie for someone who guesses it right!!

Please Review!! ^_^  

PS: How do you do Italic and bold?????


	4. Nightclub

Lost and Found

Thank you to: Verena Gruen, Jubes2681, lilWolvie, Artemisn, Lady Hawke, Rhapsody81, Fionarox, and Christy S for your wonderful reviews.  Thank you. ^_^

****

Jean looked from the second floor window as Logan rode his motorcycle into the sunset.  Her expression was unreadable, but her thoughts were relentless.

_Am I jealous?  Logan has been paying less attention to me, unless Scott is around.  Then he lavishes the sexual overturns.  But when I'm alone, he leaves me alone.  He's starting to spend more time with Storm then me!_

The truth was, Jean loved Scott, but the attention that Logan gave her made her feel special.  Now she felt like yesterday's news.  She really did love Scott, but Logan's attention was addictive and she was going through some serious withdrawal.

****

"Bobby, slow down!"  Rogue shouted over the pounding music.

"I'm not going that fast." Came the answer.

"You're ten oveh the speed limit.  Now slow down before we crash.  Ah don't want to die you know."  Rogue answered.

"Fine, mom." Bobby laughed as he slowed down.

Rogue just glared at him.

The music pounded inside the car as they made their was to a local nightclub.

As they arrived and parked, Rogue suddenly asked.

"How are we gonna get inside?  You need to be 21 or older and if you haven't noticed, we're underage!" Rogue shouted.

"Don't sweat it!"  He showed her two fake IDs.

"Where did you get those?"  Rogue's eyes were like two big saucers.

"I know some friends in high places."  Bobby said smugly.

"This is illegal Bobby." Rogue warned.  Bobby gave her puppy eyes.

"Please Marie?  I really wanted you to see this one.  My friend owns it.  I'll introduce you.  We won't even have to drink, just dance.  Please?" Bobby pleaded.

Rogue hesitated, but she really couldn't resist Bobby.  She felt an obligation to him and it was kinda sweet of him to take her to see his friend, even if it was illegal.

They went to the door, showed the fake IDs and got in.

It started out innocently enough.  They danced, and had a few cokes.  What she didn't know was that Bobby had a few drinks, which she assumed was a coke, when in fact it was a beer.

Three hours into the night, Bobby wasn't completely sober.

Rogue was tired and had sat down by the bar as Bobby visited the bathroom.  

Bobby was nice, but she felt more like a trophy girlfriend then his girl.  Sure he'd give her the occasional flowers or candy, but he seemed to show her off rather then make her feel as if he did things for her and only for her.  Rogue always pushed off these thoughts as ridicules.  But ever since he punched a guy for helping her when she dropped her things on the street, she wasn't so sure.  She was so angry with him that he promised he'd never do it again.

An absolutely gorgeous guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a great body interrupted her musings.  He sat down beside her.

"Hey Babe.  Care for a spin on the dance floor?"  He gave her a dazzling smile that made her feel on top of the world.

"Ah'd love to sugah, but mah boy's not gonna like that." Rogue gave him a big smile.

"You sure babe?  Can't you make an exception for little old me?" The guy put his hand on hers.  Rogue thought about pulling away, but she liked the way this guy was making her feel.  She wished Bobby would flirt with her more often.

"Sorry, sugah, but here he comes." She gave him another big smile and stood up.  She walked towards Bobby, who made his way towards her.

To her surprise, he walked past her and straight to the blonde guy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A furious Bobby asked.

"I'm Sean." Came the cocky response.

"Well, **Sean**, I'm going to punch you into a bloody pulp for touching _my_ girl"

"Bobby, calm down!"  Rogue was becoming furious.  "Nothing happened!"

But Bobby wasn't listening to her.  "You need a lesson in manners!"  With that, Bobby punched the guy, giving Sean a black eye.

Rogue caught Bobby's arm. "Bobby stop!  Yah promised!"  But Bobby just shook her off.

"Come on.  Aren't man enough?" Bobby taunted.

"I'm more man then you can handle, **boy**."  Sean returned.

"Bobby stop!"

"We'll see about that!"  Bobby threw a left hook, but Sean dodged it and punched Bobby in the stomach.  Bobby clutched his stomach in pain.  He saw red.  In his rage, he didn't notice the bar keeper get off the phone with the police.

Rogue did however and she took his arm again.  "Come on sugah, before we make a scene."  Bobby tried to shake her off again, but this time she held on.

"Can't fight your own battles boy?  Need your girlfriend's help?"  Sean sneered.  They had begun to draw a crowd.

Rogue glared at him.  "Let it go Bobby."  But Bobby tried to shake her off again.  It didn't work.  So he backhanded her and charged Sean.

Rogue recoiled and nursed her facial injury and cried.  Much to his credit, but perhaps more to his ego, Bobby didn't use his powers as the both of them continued to exchange punches.  The crowd wasn't much of a help, as they cheered the both of them on.  The police soon appeared, and arrested the both of them.  A paramedic gave her ice for her wound and she was given a ride back to the mansion in a police car.

While all this happened, Rogue was in a daze.  And when she saw Logan at the door, still in his motorcycle riding clothes, she ran straight to him and cried her eyes out.

She let him lead her to her room, where she told him everything that happened.  Everything, even the fake IDs.  She was glad that he stayed with her.

Rogue felt like the world had ended.  Bobby was supposed to be her knight in shining armor; he was not supposed to hit her.  He was not supposed to fight every guy she talked to.  He was supposed to trust her.

While she was in Logan's arms, she vowed to never forgive him.  She vowed she would never take him back.

She was glad she kept her promise.

****

Not much RoLo, I know, but I figured that I needed to break up Bobby and Rogue before Remy came into the picture.

Please Review! ^_^


	5. Kitchen

Lost and Found

I'd like to thank **Sujakata** (Sorry to disappoint you, but Remy wasn't watching.  He'll meet Rogue eventually, but I want her to get over Bobby on her own and before I introduce Remy), **Verena Gruen** (don't know if this is what you had in mind, but I hope you like this chapter), **evilbon32** (Thank you for the lovely complements, and I feel exactly the same way about Jean and Bobby), **4Rogue** (You're about to find out…).  Thank you!!! ^_^

Author's Note: If you're lost, re-read chapter 1 and you won't be.

****

General Hammond looked at the video footage for the fourth time that evening.  The quality of it was horrible.  The footage had been from a parking lot in New Orleans.  But General Hammond didn't care.  What he did care about was the IT that ran across the screen to the right, and before the IT disappeared, bright light (obviously an explosion) was seen from the left side of the screen.

The footage had been two weeks old before Hammond got his hands on it, and it was only through his good graces with Mr. Parker, a friend of his that specialized in capturing ITs.  Currently, General Hammond had bought Mr. Parker's talents, and they have proven quite useful.

General Hammond rewound the tape again.  He watched the IT run gracefully across the parking lot, slowly so that the three fat policemen would falsely think that they could catch him.  ITs mouth was moving, and Hammond desperately wished that there had been a microphone installed with the camera.

Hammond watched the policeman in the middle take out a gun.  IT stopped, and seemed to glare.  The General cursed under his breath at the terrible quality of the camera.  IT then seemed to throw something, but that could have been the General's imagination.  Again he cursed.

Then the bright light, and IT ran away.

General Hammond rewound the tape again.  IT came on again.  IT faced the camera and General Hammond froze the screen.

He looked at IT.  IT was a male.  A male mutant, the general would bet his life on it.  The mutant had a light colored trench coat.  His other clothes were dark.  His hair was long and pulled back in a short ponytail.  The general couldn't see his eyes; stylish sunglasses covered them.  He looked suspiciously like he was smirking.

General Hammond was furious that IT would dare.  All mutants were ITs, no exceptions.  The General had a few mutants to do with as he pleased, but only a few.  His storage facility for them was too small, but the General knew that if all things proceed smoothly, his experiments would expand.  His military contacts would make sure of that.

General Hammond had seen enough.  He picked up the phone and dialed.  He listed to the phone ring as he waited.

Someone picked up at the third ring, as usual.

"What can I do for you?"  Said the voice on the other line.

"I want the mutant.  I want him now." General Hammond answered.

"Fine, but no deadlines.  I'll get him when _I_ get him, no exceptions.  The money will come as usual?"

"Yes, but get the son of a bitch soon.  I want to see him caged like the dog that he is." The hatred in his voice was clearly heard.

"I will." The indifference was a clear contrast, but after all, he was one of the best.

"Contact me when you do Mr. Parker." The anger was controlled.

The phone went dead.

General Hammond put the phone back on the cradle and went back to watching the tape a sixth time.

****

It had been midnight when Rogue came home and sobbed in his arms.  It was now one in the morning and poor kid had exhausted herself and fell asleep.

Logan had felt the rage simmer just under his skin as Marie told him what had happened.  He felt it boil when he found Bobby hit her.  But he kept in check.  The kid was going to pay for making Marie cry.

Logan waited until he was one hundred percent sure that Marie was asleep before leaving her side.  He walked down the hall towards the kitchen and a beer.

Logan was ready to kill the Popsicle.  

The phone rang.  Logan hesitated, but picked up eventually, the sour expression on his face made it clear that he was ready to kill the person for daring to interrupt his singular goal to alcohol.

"You had better have a good reason for calling in the middle of the night, bub." Much to his satisfaction he heard an audible gulp.

"H… hi Mr. L-Logan." The person on the other line stammered.

Logan growled.

"Lookimreallysorryandididn'tmeantolosemytemper,buttheguywasseriouslypissingmeoffandithoughtiwasgoingmarieafavorbygettingridoftheguyandididn'tmeantomakeasceneandgetarrestedandcouldyoupickmeupandgetmeoutofhere?"

Logan, due to his sensitive hearing, heard and amazingly enough, understood what the kid said.  He started to see red.

He growled.  "Popsicle, the moment I set my eyes on you, I'm gonna kill for making Marie cry!"  With that he slammed the phone down.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes were glaring at the phone.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his left shoulder and he spun around, claws extending, millimeters from the person behind him.

He was met with a pair of confused, startled, and scared blue eyes.

"Logan, please put the claws away." Ororo said with an amazingly calm voice.

He retracted them and sheepishly said, "Sorry darlin', you startled me."

She gave him an even look before saying, "I came down here because I heard the phone ring." A pause. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"Sure darlin'."  Killing Bobby would have to wait.

Ro gave him a nod, and then made her way to the kitchen.  Logan hesitated a second before following her.

He sat at the kitchen table as Ro rummaged around in the fridge, getting a wonderful view of her butt.  What surprised him most was the fact that when she stood up, she was carrying two beers.

"You drink Ro?"

"Occasionally."  She walked to the sink, and opened the drawer to the left of it.  She got out a bottle opener and opened both.

Ororo walked towards the table, handed Logan his beer, and sat opposite of him.

Ororo sipped her beer while Logan gave it a drowned one third of it in one swallow.

"Who called Logan?"  The question seemed casual, but Logan knew better.  He felt his anger return.

A pause.

"Drake."  Ororo heard the venom.

"Why?"

"Punk got arrested."  The anger was heard.

"Again, Logan, I ask why?"

A pause.

"He hurt Marie."

Ororo didn't want to believe it, but the tone he used said it all.  She wanted to say that Bobby didn't mean it, but she knew that would only sent Logan over the edge.

"What are going to do?"  It came out more of a frightened whisper then anything else.

"I'm gonna make his life a living hell."  The conviction in his voice scared her.  She watched as he drowned the rest of his beer and stood up.

She stood up with him, blocking his way.  He tried to get around her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Move Ro."

"No, I will not let you hurt him."  Logan glared at her, but she didn't move.  She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Logan, promise me you will not hurt him.  Promise me."  Her desperation was clearly heard.

She was answered with silence.  Her face pleaded with him, until he hesitated.  Her pleading eyes were getting to him.

"Fine Ro, I promise."  With that, he pushed her gently yet forcefully aside, and went to the garage.

Seconds later, Ororo heard the sound of the motorcycle engine and prayed to the Goddess for Bobby's safety.

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	6. Fighting & Waiting

Lost and Found

Thank you ishandahalf, rhapsody81, Chaos, Christy S, Verena Gruen, evilbon32, Abeep, ladybugg, and TKDgrl for reviewing.  Thank you sooo much!!! ^_^

Authors Note:  I finally figured out how to do italics!!!!!  Yay!!!  I have re-posted all my chapters so that they contain italics.  I apologize for not updating sooner, but evil teachers have given me piles of homework.

****

Logan felt the wind in his hair as he recklessly drove his motorcycle down the deserted streets.  He was headed towards the police station.

He arrived there in record time.  As he stopped in front of the station, he observed that the interior was well lit, but the exterior was deserted, and the only light was the street lamp.

Just before he shut off the engine in order to go in, take the kid out and beat the shit out him, he remembered the look on Ororo's face.  It was pleading him to not do what he was about to do.  Normally he wouldn't care about such things, but this was the Ice Queen.

Sure he made her laugh, smile, or blush, but she never pleaded.  Her dignity and pride gave her the nickname that was called behind her back.  Hell, he had even called her that once or twice.

_Ororo, the fuckin' Ice Queen had begged._  It ate at him that he was even thinking of breaking his promise.

Logan reached for the keys to shut off the engine again, but the chocolate brown eyes and their pleading expression just wouldn't leave him alone.  He growled.

"Fuck." Logan mumbled before revving the engine and speeding away.  He was heading to a bar that had good Canadian beer, just two hours away at the neck breaking speed that he was going.

_Maybe a night in jail will cool that hothead.  _Logan smirked at the satire.  _I'm getting too fucking soft._

****

Ororo was worried.  After Logan's departure, she went back up to her room and tried to fall asleep.

As she lay in her bed, doubt creped up on her.  She wanted to trust him, she really did, but this was Logan.  This was a man who acted first and asked questions later.  She doubted him, which was horrible, since he had promised.

But Bobby did hurt Marie. 

Ororo sighed.  She got out of bed and paced, but the internal battle incessantly continued.  Just when she thought she was going to scream in frustration, an idea came to her.

Meditation.  She would ask the Goddess and look within her self for the inner peace that she prided in keeping in touch with.

Ororo got out her white candles, an inch in height, and arranged them in a circle.  Then she got out her vanilla scented one.  It was thick and about three inches in height.

She lit all the candles, and kneeled in the circle.  The vanilla candle was in front of her and her hands were on her thighs, resting naturally as she stared into the flame.

Ororo relaxed her body and cleared her mind.

Inhale 

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale…_

Ororo didn't move a muscle and the flame never flickered.

****

Logan heard the police siren five blocks away.  He punched the guy he was holding by the collar and made a beeline for the door.

Five feet from the door, he was hit, full force, on the side of his face with a bottle of beer.  The glass bottle exploded, raining shreds of broken glass all over the side of his face.  Logan brushed the shreds off, cutting his face and hand at the same time.  He turned to the culprit and growled.

Logan's face healed before the man's eyes.

Logan would have delighted in pounding the guy into a bloody pulp, but the police sirens were getting closer and he didn't feel like being arrested.  Logan glared at the guy and left.

The guy's eyes were as big as saucers.

Logan sped off on his motorcycle just as the police rode into view.  He knew the bar fight that was still going on was all his fault.  Logan didn't feel guilt, not one bit.   He had relished punching real people.  The Danger Room sections had robots that looked like people, but that didn't mask their metallic smell.

Although Logan still wanted to beat the shit out of the Popsicle, the bar fight had cooled him enough to be reasonably rational.  He would still make the kids life a living hell, but not tonight.  No, tonight, Logan was planning to go to bed and dream of killing the Popsicle in original and not so original ways.

Yup, and then in the morning I'm gonna pick the kid up from jail and give him such a whipping he won't be able to sit.  Of course One Eye would never approve if I hit the kid, but he can't really blame me if the Danger Room kicked the daylights out him.

Logan smiled evilly.

Don't you worry Drake, I won't lay a finger on you.  I will just make sure you'll have unfortunate 'accidents'.

Logan's evil smile grew wider.

****

It wasn't until the candles were half way gone that the noise of motorcycle woke up Ororo from her hypnotic state.

Ororo shuck her head to dispel in further.  She felt drained.  Emotionally and physically.  She felt tired, so she blew out the candles and climbed into bed.

Small wisps of smoke ascended from each candle as she fell asleep.

****

The next day was thankfully Saturday, as Ororo had slept in later then she usually did.  As she dressed, she noted the time.  7:30.

Ororo gracefully descended down the stairs to the kitchen.  She made breakfast for herself and the few students that rose as early as her.  It surprised her to find Marie was already up.  Marie's cheek had a big and visible bruise at which Ororo sent another prayer for Bobby's safety.

By the time the rest of the student body got to the kitchen, between 8:30 and 9:00, Ororo had finished eating her breakfast and was sipping herbal tea while she waited for Logan to appear.

It surprised that Jean and Scott didn't come down until 9:37.  They came in laughing, and since they came so late, the kitchen was deserted with the exception of her.

Ororo watched expressionlessly as they made each other breakfast.  It took them longer to make their breakfast, as Jean wanted blueberry pancakes and Scott was only too happy to oblige; the rest of the students had had their daily toast or cereal.

Logan came promptly at 10:00, and the kitchen grew silent.  Jean and Scott ate their breakfast and Ororo sipped her tea, it was her eighth cup.  Logan ignored everybody.

Logan got two slices of rye bread out of the breadbox.  He got the butter, ham, and mustard out of the fridge.  Logan buttered the both slices, put a piece of ham on each slice, and spread the mustered on top of that.  Then, to everyone's surprise, he poured himself a glass of water and ate in silence.

At 10:13 was when Logan finished eating and spoke.

"Drake's in jail.  Go bail him out One Eye."  With that, Logan left the kitchen.  The couple made sounds of disbelieve.

No one noticed the small smile and look of pride on Ororo's face.

****

Happy Thanksgiving!!  Please Review!! ^_^


	7. Bobby's Scared

Lost and Found 

Thank you for reviewing ishandahalf, evilbon32, Verena Gruen, Anura the Wild, dragonchic, Christy S, synge, Toto, and lilWolvie.  Thanks!! ^_^

evilbon32 – Thank you for adding me to your favorite authors list!!  And as to your review for Morning Gossip, thank you for reviewing.  ^_^

Author's Note: Um, sorry for not updating sooner.  Unfortunately the story I was originally planning to write got sidetracked and now things are going to be different then what I originally thought.  I was going to introduce Remy sooner, but then this fantastic idea attacked and just would go away.  If you are looking for some Rogue/Remy, it's not coming anytime soon.  However, Remy will be popping up, as will Rogue, and even Jean!  For now, however, it's gonna be developing Logan's and Ororo's relationship.

Author's Note2: If I got the ranking wrong, could someone correct me?  Thanks.

****

Captain Morris knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Captain Morris instantly obeyed and opened the door.  Inside was General Hammond sitting behind his desk.  He shut the door as soon as he entered the room.

"You say that Airman Watkins saw a mutant?"

"Affirmative sir." 

"Watkins, you may come in."

The door was opened and a broad shouldered, blond haired, blue eyed, all American boy came in.  Airman Watkins was nerves and it was clearly seen.  The door slammed shut behind him, and Watkins jumped a bit.  The other two men remained motionless.

"S-s-sir." Stammered Watkins.

"Tell me what you saw."

Watkins looked to his immediate superior, Captain Morris.  Captain Morris gave a stiff nod and Watkins relaxed a bit.

"Well, it started at a bar sir." Seeing that no one was going to condemn him, he continued, his confidence returning.  "I was just getting a bit to drink, when his hairy, tall dude came in and sat down.  He was nothing but trouble, I could tell, but his was a bar, half the guys here look like murderers.  Suddenly, this other guy becomes so drunk that he bumps into the hair dude.  The other guy's like "Sorry man." And the hairy one just growls at him and gives him a mean left hook."  

Watkins demonstrates the move, really into his story now.

"The other guy's friends get angry and come over and start fighting the hairy one.  Before you know it, it's an all out brawl.  As the fighting continues, someone bumps into me and causes me to spill my drink.  Well I get angry and I'm like "What the fuck?" And then I see it's the hairy one.  Well, I'm pissed right, so I take a bottle by the neck and hit him across the face."

Watkins takes an invisible bottle by the neck and swings horizontally.

"His face is filled with little pieces of glass and then he wipes them off with his hand.  As he does so, he cuts open his cheek and blood starts to flow for a few seconds.  Then the wounds disappear!  They totally vanish, as if they healed themselves.  It was totally freaky."

Silence filled the room.

Watkins shuffled his feet and wrung his hands.  A nervous habit of his.

"Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him again?"  Asked General Hammond.

"Sure, I'll never forget that butt ugly face sir."

"Good, you are dismissed solider."

Watkins saluted him and left the room.

"Are we going to New York sir?"  Asked Captain Morris.

"Yes, and we're going to get this mother fucker." Was the General's calm reply.

****

Bobby was scared shitless.

After having made that dreadful phone call, he couldn't sleep.  Bobby kept seeing flashes of silver colored claws heading his way every time he closed his eyes.

As a result, Bobby didn't go to sleep until five in the morning.  And it was only a fitful sleep at best.  Every little noise kept waking him up.

Then Scott came and gave him the silent treatment.  They drove to the mansion in silence.

As the mansion came into view, Bobby almost peed his pants in fear.

Scott parked the car in the garage, exited the car, and waited for Bobby at the door.  Bobby reluctantly climbed out and walked to where Scott stood.  He grasped the knob, took a deep breath, turned the knob, and pushed.

Seeing as nobody was on the other side, he exhaled a sigh of relief.  He walked inside the mansion.  Scott followed after him, and before Bobby could bolt, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You will have daily Danger Room sections, one in the morning and one after school."

Bobby groaned.

"With Wolverine."

Bobby's eyes grew wide, he became as white as a sheet, and then he passed out.

****

Authors Note: Bobby's punishment will begin in the next chapter.  **Evil laughter  **

Please Review! ^_^


	8. Bobby & Jean

Lost and Found

Thank you ishandahalf, Duncan, lemony-yellow (Thank you!! ^_^  The metaphor was the young and fragile tree being like Logan's and Ororo's romantic relationship.  As for reading my other works, just click on my profile/name), Verena Gruen, evilbon32, Lady Hawke, Christy S, and Chelsey for reviewing.  You guys rock and make me want to write more.  Thanks!!! ^_^

****

Bobby was having a wonderful dream.

_A random female screamed, "We love you Bobby!!"_

_Bobby just smirked, taking it all in.  Just then a beautiful and scantly clothed female (looking, strangely enough, like the woman from the front cover of his Play Boy magazine which currently resided under his bed) walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss, with a little tongue in just to sweeten the flavor._

_The female pressed herself (and her enormous chest) against him and moaned.  Bobby thought he was going to come right there and then._

_"Oh Bobby.  Make love to me baby.  I want to hold me.  I want you to do me fast and make me scream.  I want you to…"_

But Bobby never got to hear the end of that sentence.  He had woken up due to the sudden shift in the temperature.

"Get up Drake." Came a threatening, yet quite, growl.

Bobby dreaded opening his eyes, so he stiffened and hoped the voice would go away.  Of course that wasn't about to happen any time soon.

"I said get up!"

Bobby was sick of being scared, and in the haze of mostly consciousness, he did the only rational thing he could think of.  He opened his eyes, glanced at the clock and complained.  He never was a morning person.

"But Logan, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"You have 15 minutes to get to the danger room."

"But…"

"Ten."

"Logan." Bobby whined.

Snikt 

"Five."

This time, Bobby stayed wisely silent.  Logan left the room.

****

"You're late."  Said the voice over the speakers as Bobby came into the Danger Room.  Unfortunately, Bobby hated bullies and never responded well when threatened.  In his childhood, he had earned black eyes and two broken arms as a result.

"You'd be late too if you only had FIVE minutes to get here!" Bobby replied grouchily.  Logan growled his malice.  Bobby glared at the control room (whose windows were tinted).

Suddenly, all the lights in the danger room went out.  _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, oh crap._

"Have fun Popsicle."

_I'm dead._

****

Logan always knew just how to torture people without getting caught.  He knew the rules Cyc had lain out, and Logan also knew that if he broke them, he wouldn't be able to avenge Marie.

_Gotta love challenges.  And this one's going to be fun._

Logan started Bobby out on the lowest level, level 1, which was a beginner's course and an easy one at that.  Just your basic non-moving targets.

This, of course, had the desired affect and made Bobby extremely suspicious.  Bobby grew paranoid as he looked left and right, expecting something to attack him.

Nothing did.

Bobby relaxed his guard after ten minutes.  He grew bored after fifteen.

Logan smiled evilly.

Twenty minutes into the secession, Bobby spoke for the first time since the room had gotten dark.

"Is that the best you can do old man?"  He sneered.

Logan didn't bother to reply and raised the danger to level two; the targets started moving.  This took Bobby by surprise and sent him into his paranoid state again.

The cycle repeated itself, and forty minutes into the secession, Bobby spoke again.

"This is pathetic! I can do this in my sleep!"

Logan ignored him and loaded the program One Eye had given him.  The program was challenging, and at full strength, Bobby could do it, have sore muscles, but be able to live to tell the tale.  However, the paranoia had been fueled by Bobby's adrenaline, and the kid fatigue state, he just wouldn't be able to meet the program's expectations.  That had been Logan's plan all along.

Bobby found himself facing Toad.  He hadn't turned into Iceman because it took a tremendous amount of energy to stay in that form.  Something akin to instinct told him he should turn into his ice form.  Bobby complied.

The fight was vicious.  Iceman moved with grace and speed around the Danger Room, trying to catch the Toad.  It was a cat and mouse game where the mouse was just a bit too smart for the cat.  Then again, the cat was running purely on adrenaline and the mouse was holographic, therefore inexhaustible.

This never ending game continued until Iceman had reached his limit.  The first indication of his obvious exhausting was the fact that when he tried to send an ice beam at Toad, nothing happened.  Nothing!

Toad took this opportunity to jump on Iceman, thus knocking the boy down flat on his back.  Bobby reverted to his flesh form and moaned at the pain in his head.

Toad crouched beside him and taunted.

"Well would you look at that?  It's the little X-Men that could.  Iceman has fallen and he can't get up.  Oh dear, the tragedy, the horror.  Poor little kid tried so **bravely** to beat me, but then again he was no match for The Toad.  Go back to playing with trains, this sort of thing is for adults."

Bobby was shaking with rage, but was too exhausted to get up.  He kept his eyes open in case Sabertooth just happened to jump out and tear him to pieces.

Logan noticed the kid's reluctance to get up, and decided to give him a little motivation.  The kid had to attend a lecture by the Professor on behavior and respecting the rules and all that other crap after the secession.  Logan loaded the program he had spent all of yesterday doing.

****

Bobby watched fearfully as Toad fizzled out was a replaced by a purple 'thing'.  The 'thing' smiled and Bobby's exhausted mind told him that the 'thing' looked like a dinosaur.  The dinosaur opened his mouth and stared singing.

"I love you, you love me"

Bobby watched, petrified, as the thing swayed to the inaudible tone.

"We're a happy family."

Bobby started to hyperventilate.

"With a great big hug and a kiss for me to you."

The thing moved closer as it sang and Bobby watched wide-eyed.  He sat up and crab walked away.  The thing moved faster and before the thing could finish it's song, Bobby let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

With that, his exhaustion was forgotten, and Bobby ran out of the Danger Room screaming.  Laughter followed him out.

****

It was around this time that Jean woke up.  The first thing on her mind (after noting that the side where Scott was suppose to be was cold) was this sudden urge to go shopping.

Now Jean had been raised by very religious Catholic parents.  They had taught her to go to church every Sunday, rain or shine.  But ever since she had come to the Institute, she, slowly but surely, conveniently forgot to go to church (excluding religious holidays).  This Sunday wasn't any different.

After dressing, Jean sought out Ororo.  The two of them always went out shopping together.  It was how they bonded.  That and Jean coming to Ororo for advice on all her problems.  She had shared everything with Ororo; there were no secrets between them.  Jean had even told Ororo about her feeling on Logan; about how she lusted after him, how she had dreams about him, and how frustrated she felt at having no control over her body's reaction when the man stood near by.  Ororo had told her that Logan would eventually get over his infatuation.

_How right she was._  Thought Jean bitterly.

Jean checked Ororo's bedroom first, but found it empty.  Then her stomach growled, reminding her that it was empty too.  Jean sighed and headed to the kitchen.

She stood frozen in the doorway as she watched with morbid curiosity at the scene before her.

Logan was standing next to Ororo and watched her cook something.

"Come on darlin, just a little taste?"

Jean was sure that she'd refuse.  Ororo never let anyone near her cooking and it was a wonder she hadn't chased Logan out with a broom (Ororo had done that once when Bobby got accidentally froze her homemade and homegrown tomato sauce).

"Well…only one."  Jean's jaw hit the ground.  She watched with stunned amazement as Ororo held the wooden spoon level with Logan's mouth.  The white stuff that resided in the spoon looked suspiciously like oatmeal.  Suspiciously like her Famous Spontaneous Oatmeal (named because it tasted different every time and yet it was still delicious).

Jean watched as Logan eyed Ororo like he had once eyed her.  Lustfully.  Logan opened his mouth and cleaned off the spoon in one bite.

"Isn't it hot?"

Logan swallowed.

"Blistering darlin." He gave her a cocky smile "But it's worth it."

A smile played on Ororo's face.

"I take it it's good then?"

"Delicious" The way he looked at her it was obvious that he no longer was talking about the oatmeal.  The look on Ororo's face told Jean that Ororo was totally aware of it and enjoying it.

Jean suddenly wished she was Ororo.  While Jean easily grew jealous, she was never really envious, and almost never with Ororo.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do I ever."

Ororo turned back to her pot and stirred the oatmeal.

"Another taste Ro?"

She laughed.  "No, you'll have to wait until it's done."

"Please?"

She chuckled, "No Logan."

Logan pouted.  Ororo just laughed and continued to stir the pot.

Logan pouted?!  What the hell is going on!!  He never pouts! …He does look awfully cute when he does it… 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crashing. _Probably Kitty breaking something, that kid was a walking hurricane._  Logan whipped his head in the direction of the sound and found Jean by the doorway.

Now that she was discovered, Jean calmly walked into the kitchen.

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

Ororo just stared at her.  Suddenly, Jean didn't want to go shopping anymore.  She needed to go to church.

****

Author's Note: That long enough?  I'll try updating daily (starting Monday), but no promises.

Please Review, it makes me happy!! ^_^


	9. Breakfast

Lost and Found 

I'd like to thank Verena Gruen, ishandahalf, evilbon32, Lady Jayde Une, JADEOBLUE, and TheWolf for reviewing.  Thanks guys!! ^_^

Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year Everybody!! ^_^

****

As the kitchen filled with students (minus Bobby who was still listening to Professor's lecture), Logan waited impatiently for Ro to finish making her oatmeal.

After Jean had entered the kitchen and sat down, he too sat down, but didn't stop complaining.  It wasn't until a spontaneous bolt of lightening was seen across the sky that he finally shut his mouth.

Finally, finally, his long awaited breakfast was ready to eat.

He gave Ro a big smile as she set a bowl in front of him, before digging in.

After his second helping (which he got himself) did he start paying attention to the conversation around him.

"There is this totally cool new café on Madison and Elms.  It like a botanic garden restaurant."  Kitty was saying.

"That's what it is child.  A restaurant in a botanic garden."  Replied Ro.

"Oh.  Anyway, Jubs, did you see that totally cute hunk at the mall yesterday?"

"Chicka, he was hotter then hot.  He was on fire!"

Deciding to ignore the conversation, he caught Ro muttering under her breath.

"Wish I could go see the restaurant…it's suppose to be really beautiful…"

"Ro?"

She gave him a fake smile.

"Yes Logan?"

"The new restaurant sound…interesting enough, want go see it with me?"

"You...you mean that?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't darlin."

"Well, then.  I'd love to.  When?"

"How about tonight, say about five?"

"That sounds wonderful."

The way Ro's eyes sparkled and shone, Logan knew he did something right.  That made him feel on top of the world.  He, Logan, had actually done something right.

He knew he had a goofy smile plastered all over his face, but he didn't care.  More importantly no one noticed.

****

After the Professor's three-hour speech, Bobby felt horrible.  He also felt rather confused since he didn't know what Magneto had to do with him being in jail, but that didn't matter.

_Rule number one to being an X-Men, the Professor is always right._

Having assured himself of being the reason for every wrong in the world (according to the Professor), he climbed into his bed and went off into dreamland.

Where are you, my scanty clothed babe? 

****

Marie was the last one to come down for breakfast.  Looking at Logan, she felt her heart flutter like it always did when she saw Logan.

"Hi Logan."  She said timidly.

"Morning." Marie's heart did a summersault as he gave her a rueful smile.

Normally she would ignore the feelings he stirred, but that was because she had been going out with Bobby.  Now that Bobby was out of the picture, she was free to pursue to him.

"So, Logan, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Fraid so, I'm makin your ex-boyfriend pee his pants."  Marie chose to ignore the insane pleasure that shone in Logan's eyes as he made that statement.

"What about after that?"

"I'm takin Ro to a restaurant."

"Oh," It took all of Marie's will not to start crying.

"Excuse me."  With that, she hurried out the room.

Normally, Logan would have gone after her, but this wasn't normally.  There was a pot still full of oatmeal with his name on it.  And between it and Marie, Marie stood no chance.

Sorry kid, but this stuff is addictive! 

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	10. Attacked!

Lost and Found 

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing.  Thanks guys!! ^_^

evilbon32 -  You'll love this chapter, believe me! As to Logan chowing down on oatmeal, Ro made it.  It's that good.  ^_^

an9elgyrl - *blushes*  Thanks! ^_^

Rhapsody81 – I try my best.  *bows*

Wolviesfan – Sorry, but I actually like Warren.  I don't like his metal wings that much though.  I hate Logan/Marie romantically too.

Lady Jayde Une – Be glad inspiration struck and you don't have to wait another week!  I had a major writers block, but it's thankfully gone now.

TheWolf - *overdramatically* I live to serve! 

Nya – I hope you found the next chapter button since this fic now has 10 chapters…

kenzimone – Glad you noticed my fic now!  Always feels nice to know more people read my stuff.

Authors Note: The "date" will be in the next chapter.  This chapter will feature Jean finding out about the "date", her reaction, and Bobby actually doing something important (or not, hehehe!!).

****

Getting three more hours of sleep did wonders on Bobby.  Unfortunately he only had fifteen minutes to get to the Danger Room for his afternoon session.  That was barely enough time to shower and dress, but not enough time to grab something to eat.

His stomach protested loudly, not having had any food the past twenty-four hours, but Bobby hoped that being on time would put Logan into a better mood.

****

Logan was standing in front of the Danger Room doors waiting for Bobby.  It took him by surprise that the kid was two minutes early.

"Your early."

"Yeah." Bobby ran his fingers through his hair, a habit that really annoyed Logan.

"Somethin don't smell right.  You get in there Drake, and I'm gonna check what the hell is makin me so on edge.  Be back in fifteen.  Tops."  With that, Logan pushed past Bobby and left.

Bobby watched him go, shrugged, and went into the Danger Room.

The doors automatically closed behind him with a _swoosh_, as he steeped in, looked around, and felt his jaw drop to the ground.

The normally gray Danger Room was replaced with green grass and clear skies.  In the middle was a raised wooden deck with an Olympic size swimming pool.  But that wasn't what made his jaw touch the ground.

That honor belonged to Rogue, who was coming out of the swimming pool.

As she exited, Bobby couldn't help but drool as the water rolled off her pale skin.  The bathing suit was a one piece and it was midnight black in color.  When Rogue noticed him, she gave him a soft smile and he felt all the blood rush south.  The fact that he couldn't touch her didn't register with Bobby Jr.

"Hi sugah."  Rogue said kindly.

Bobby just stared at her chest.  Ignoring his stare, Rogue continued.

"Look, Ah wanna apologize for Logan's treatment of ya.  Ah didn't realize ya'd get in so much trouble.  Ah'm sorry."

Rogue wrapped a towel around her waist as she spoke.  Doing so, she inadvertently caused her breasts to jiggle and that caused Bobby to further go into la-la land.

Worried that Bobby was unresponsive, Rogue walked towards him.

But all Bobby could see was the movement of her breasts as she walked.

Up and down and up and down and up and down… 

She walked towards him until her breasts touched his chest.

"Bobby?  Sugah?"

But Bobby was still looking down her swimsuit.

Frustrated at his unhearing, Rogue brought her hand up and lifted his chin until he was looking at her.

Seeing her frustrated expression brought Bobby out of his trance.  He felt her hand leave his chin, and her expression changed to one of confusion and wonderment.  Then it hit him.

She touched me! 

Bobby watched as a big smile found it's way to her face.  Her chocolate brown eyes had never left his face.  Then she did the most surprising thing.  She tackled him and gave him a kiss.  Luckily, Bobby didn't fall down and returned the kiss.

It wasn't long before Bobby sneaked his tongue in her mouth and explored it hungrily.

Suddenly, he felt pain in his groin.  He broke the kiss and kneeled over in pain.  In a clear moment of rational thought, he pieced the parts together and gathered that Rogue had brought her knee up and painfully rammed it into his groin.

He looked up to see her triumphant gin.

"Marie?"  He croaked out.

He watched in horror, as Rogue turned blue.

"Mystique?!"

"Correct Iceboy."  Mystique said maliciously as she kicked him in the ribs.

Bobby was too stunned by her revelation to avoid it.  He was glad that at least she didn't break any ribs.  Before she could repeat her performance, Bobby was smart enough to roll away.

Mystique followed him, and Bobby was forced to stand up.  Before he could revert into his ice form, Mystique gave him a solid punch to the jaw, sending him to the ground again.

This time, Bobby didn't think, but reacted.  He rolled away and got on his feet again.  He sent a kick Mystique's way, but she gracefully avoided it and kicked him in the side, intent on getting him on the ground.  Instead, Bobby stumbled, but kept upright.  He retaliated with a punch to her face, which caught her jaw.

Seeing her stumble backwards and rub her injured jaw, Bobby had enough time to become Iceman.

Unfortunately, he had seriously pissed her off.  Before, she had been playing with him, but playtime was over.

She attacked him with such ferocity that it surprised him.  Iceman had never been good at martial arts.  In fact he sucked.  Unfortunately for him, Mystique was a natural martial artist and her flexibility proved her to be almost impossible to beat in hand to hand combat.  Mystique never wasted any movement.  Each motion was precise, calculated, and to the point.

It wasn't long before he was on the floor again.

But before Mystique could deliver the final punch, Logan came out of nowhere and tackled her off.  As they sailed through the air, Mystique's head was foremost and the first to hit the side of the wooden deck.  She was knocked unconscious.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah." Which was a major understatement, but he'd die before he let Logan know that Mystique wiped the floor with him.  Besides, his ice form didn't show the extent of his injuries.

There was a moment of silence before Iceman spoke again.

"What the hell is Mystique doing here?"

"How the hell should I know?  When I checked the mansion and everybody was unconscious!"  Logan roared.

"You mean this isn't a Danger Room session?"  The hope in Iceman's voice was unsettling.

"No kid, this is real."  Logan almost pitied him as he saw Iceman's face contour into despair, but he wasn't ready to forgive the kid's grievances.

Before they could say another word, Logan was tackled by Sabertooth.   Iceman watched in morbid amazement as the two fought.  He moved to join them, but was tackled form behind.

His attacker sat on his back and Iceman's back.  Rage surged through his veins, and Iceman found the strength needed to throw his attacker off.  Iceman whipped around and got into his fighting stance.  It surprised him to see Toad was the one to catch him off guard.

The fight that insured between the two of them was strangely familiar and almost a repeat of this morning.  While Bobby found this disturbing, he couldn't complain as he had the upper hand in knowing the Toad's movement's beforehand (well, to some extent anyway).

Iceman slid along his slide and stopped enough to send an ice blast aiming at Toad.  While he missed actually hitting Toad, Toad did land on the ice patch left behind when the ice blast his the grassy ground.  Unfortunately for Toad, there wasn't enough friction so when he tried to jump, he instead landed flat on his butt.

Iceman wisely used this moment to ice blast Toad to the ground.  Iceman enclosed Toad's feet and most of his upper body before the Toad's long tongue wrapped around Iceman's foot, bringing him crashing to the ground.

As the Iceman hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of him.  Iceman lay there a few minutes waiting for air as he inaudibly gasped.  He lay a minute longer catching his breath.  Then he got to his feet and strode purposefully to Toad.

Toad, seeing his impending doom, spit a slime ball in his direction.  Iceman avoided it, and ice blasted Toad's mouth shut.  He continued to ice blast Toad, until Toad looked like an ice cocoon.

It was Wolverine's angry scream/growl that finally tore Iceman away.  Iceman whipped his head in the direction of the scream and watched in horror at the scene before him.

Mystique was behind Wolverine, struggling to hold his hands behind his back.  Periodically he'd unsheathe his claws, but they did no serious damage to her.

Sabertooth was in front of him, and had his own claws in Wolverine's chest.  Wolverine had cried out when the claws had entered his chest.

As Sabertooth pulled out his claws, Wolverine struggled even more, enough so that his knuckles were pointed at Mystique's chest.  He then unsheathed his claws straight through Mystique's heart.  At the same time, Sabertooth grabbed Logan's head and snapped his neck.

Bobby watched in horror as Wolverine went limp and fell to the ground, landing on the already dead Mystique.  His horror grew as Sabertooth turned to him.  There was no mistaking that the glint in his eye meant that Iceman was next to die.

Iceman shot an ice blast at Sabertooth and cheered as he hit Sabertooth straight in the chest, causing the big guy to stumble backwards and land on his back.  He had been standing on an ice patch and lost his footing at the impact of the boy's ice blast.

Prematurely thinking he had won the fight, Iceman continued to enclose Sabertooth in ice, until the big guy was a mimic of Toad, albeit a larger one.

It surprised Iceman greatly when Sabertooth broke free of the ice.  Not knowing what else to do, Iceman slid away from Sabertooth on his ice slide.

Sabertooth, outraged, tackled the boy before he got very far.  Turning the boy on his back, Sabertooth punched him, sending the boy unconscious.  Before he could deliver the final and deadly punch, the Danger Room went black.

In the silence, a computerized voice filled the room.

"Session 'Kick Bobby's Ass' has been deactivated."

****

Logan watched the lights come back on.  He debated on leaving Bobby where he fell, but the kid looked like shit.

He did come early though.  Fuck, I'm getting soft… 

He activated the comlink and buzzed Beast.  When he had come back, he found the hairy blue beast in the med lab where he had been looking for Jean.  The 'blue thing' (as he had named Hank upon first meeting him) explained to him that Chuck had asked him years ago to join the X-Men, but he declined.  It wasn't until after his wife's death due to a mutant hate group that he finally said yes to Chuck's invitation.

"What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Bobby's injured and unconscious."

"Bring him to the med lab."  With that, Beast cut the comlink.

"Will do." Logan muttered under his breath as he made his way from the Control Room to the Danger Room.

****

"Oh my stars and garters, what happened to him?"  Exclaimed Hank when he saw Bobby.

"Rough Danger Room session."  Came the vague response.

"Uh huh." Answered Hank disbelievingly, but tended to his patient.

Logan stood by the door and watched Beast wash Bobby's injuries and make the kid comfortable.

When Hank finished with Bobby, he was surprised to find Logan still there.

"Anything else?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah, do you have any cologne?"

Of all the things Hank expected Logan to ask, it wasn't this.  For a few seconds he kept silent, before voicing the question that first sprang into his mind.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna borrow it." Logan said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hank scrutinized Logan, before replying.

"Come this way."

Logan followed without another word as Hank led him to his room.  Upon reaching his room, Hank opened a drawer and took out about twenty different colognes.

"Damn." Came Logan's reaction.

"Yes, well…" Hank cleared his throat before continuing. "Pick one you like.  You can let yourself out."

With that, Hank left the room.

****

Jean had come back from church feeling refreshed and content.  That is, until she saw Ororo coming towards her.  Then jealously reared it's ugly head.

"Jean, there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you.  I need you to help me pick out a dress." Jean distrusted the happy smile that Ororo gave her.

"Why?" She asked, a bit too unkindly.

"Well, I would rather not say in front of the students." Ororo didn't seem to notice as she had answered in a friendly tone to Jean's hostile one.

Feeling ashamed at her behavior, Jean answered her in a more friendly tone.

"Lead the way."

****

They reached Ororo's attic room in silence.  Dieing to know, Jean was the first to speak.

"So, what's this about?"  This time, Jean had successful pushed the jealousy from her mind and tried to be the best friend that she was.

"I am going to that new restaurant, _Paradise Gardens_, this evening." The look on Ororo's face indicated that she was thrilled.

Jean hadn't heard the conversation between Kitty and Ororo as she had left as soon as she had finished her breakfast.  She did know about the restaurant, since Ororo had been dieing to go for the past week.  It wasn't that Ororo had voiced her frustration at not being able to go, Jean just knew her well enough to know when her best friend wanted something badly.  Jean also knew that Ororo would be much too embarrassed to go by herself.  Besides, it wouldn't be any fun.

"Who are you going with?" Jean asked as she watched Ororo go to her closet and look through her clothes.

"Logan." Came the muffled reply.

Jean felt like she was going to be sick.  Sure Logan had suggested they go places, but never to a fancy restaurant.  It had always been places that were either secluded or less then respectable.

Jean was pulled out of her stunned silence when Ororo turned to face her, holding up two gowns.  Ororo hadn't raised her head up to look at Jean's expression when she started talking to her.  The sound of Ororo's voice reminded Jean where she was, who she was with, and why she was here.  It also reminded her to paste a fake smile.

"Which one Jean?  The white or the black?"  When Ororo did look at Jean's face, she saw the smile, and in her own happiness, didn't notice it was fake.

"Hmm."  Jean debated.  Both would look gorgeous on Ororo.  The black one covered the whole front, all the way up to her neck.  It was tied with thick black strips of satin (the whole dress was made out of satin) and it had no back.  The dress touched the ground with slits to mid thigh.

The white one was like a second skin and it ended just above the knee.  The neckline was low, and it had spaghetti strips.  Along with it went a white wrap.

The second one is more something I'd wear.  Do I want him to be reminded of me or that she's out of his class?  Definitely the first one then. 

"Well, which one?"

"The first."

"You think?"

"Trust me.  You want to send the right message and the first one is definitely more you."

"Thanks." Came Ororo's grateful response.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

Ororo gave her a dazzling smile in return.

"I'll let you get dressed."  With that Jean left the room.

****

Please Review! ^_^


	11. The date

Lost and Found 

I'd like to thank kenzimone, Wolviesfan, Verena Gruen, ishandahalf, Lady Jayde Une, No Name, mercurian orchid, Lady Hawke, AJ, toto, & Deidre for reviewing!  Thanks! ^_^ 

Author's Note: *embarrassed* oops, I spelled Mystique's name wrong, Thanks for telling me No Name!! ^_^  Finals are over!!!  Halleluiah!!!  Finals suck royally!!!!  By the way, I know absolutely zero about wine.  Anyway, on with the "date"!  

****

Ororo was puzzled when Jean left the room.  She was about to call her back, but was stopped by her thoughts.

Goddess, I still need to shower, wash my hair… 

Suddenly feeling as if she had no time, all thoughts of Jean flew out the window.

****

Two hours later, Ororo felt wonderfully clean.  The bath not only purified her body, but her soul as well.  It was mostly drying her hair that made the time pass by.  The butterflies in her stomach were still there, but not unbearable.

Dressed only in her bathrobe, Ororo stared at the black dress.  It was familiar.  She tilted her head sideways, first in one direction, then in the other.  She was getting frustrated at this unknown recognition.

Finally she gave the dress one final glare before going on her hands and knees in front of her closet.  Boxes of shoes faced her.  Other boxes were there too, but those weren't important, even if they rested on top of the shoeboxes.  To any person, especially if they were male, the closet bottom would look like an unholy mess.  But to Ororo, everything was in perfect order.

Having memorized in which box were which shoes, Ororo narrowed down her choices to three.  Figuring that boots or sandals weren't fit the occasion, she decided on high heels.

When she grabbed the box, the one above it, unfortunately, tipped over and it's contents were scattered.

It was her Forge Box.  It was the box where she had threw everything that reminded him of her after he broke off the engagement.  At the time, Ororo couldn't have brought herself to destroy everything that reminded herself of him.  Oh she had had session with the fire and a whole bunch of photos, but some survived.

As she stared at the scattered mess, she felt her sadness return.  Ororo had long ago stopped crying over the whole mess that Forge had caused, but the "what ifs" still plagued her mind.

Not wanting to spoil her day, she hastily gathered the mess and threw it back in the box.  She placed the box back in its corner and turned her back.  The hollowness was consuming her and she felt her eyes prick with tears.

Then she noticed the dress.  Suddenly instead of black, it was white and she remembered her third date with Forge.  He had brought her flowers, taken her to fancy restaurant, and then romanticized her with witty words and verses.

Ororo closed her eyes against the tears.

Get a hold of yourself Ororo!  Logan is **not** Forge.  Logan is…well Logan.  He's different. 

Drawing strength from that statement, Ororo opened her eyes again.  She stood up, brushed off the invisible dirt, and went to her vanity.

Ororo felt her heart freeze and she stopped moving as the full impact of the statement was suddenly thrown in her face.

Logan is not Forge.  He is not going to show up here with a bouquet of flowers.  He is not going to recite poetry or sing songs about love.  Logan is going to be Logan.  Coarse, unrefined, lacking in etiquette, but loyal, protective, and most importantly my friend.  He understands my silence and lack of outward emotion better then Forge ever did. Leaving those positive thoughts in her mind, Ororo took a deep breath.  As she exhaled, she brought back her calm, her inner peace, and pushed all thoughts of Forge away. She instead set her mind on more important matters.  Brushing her hair. This will take an hour…at least! ****  

Now that her hair was in a more manageable state (free of tangles), Ororo braided it.

Then she reluctantly looked back at the dress.  The dress itself was perfect.  It was perfect for the restaurant, perfect for her body, even perfect for her shoes.  It was not perfect for her man.  The dress demanded its partner to wear something equally elegant and refined.  Forge was all that, Logan was not.

Logan was casual.  He was laid back, but easily tempered.  Mostly it depended on his mood whether or not he responded with violence or silence to an insult.  His mood was usually dark and violence was more often the answer.

For a moment, Ororo indulged in imagining Logan at a dinner party for rich and elite.   

_Most would be dead before the food was served._  

Ororo's eyes sparkled with laughter and her good mood returned.  She never liked those parties anyway.  Nobody cared who you were, just who you showed you were and how much money you had.

Ororo carefully put the dress back on its hanger.  Ororo looked over the shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, and T-shirts that hung in her closet before selecting a sunflower dress.

The dress was modest, no sleeves, and ended just under the knee.  It bellowed slightly from the waist.

Laying it on the bed, Ororo crouched, put back the black high heels, and took out her tanned sandals.

That's better… 

****

Having dressed, done her makeup, her nails, donned a simple sunflower necklace and golden bracelets, Ororo was ready.

Unfortunately, she was ten minutes early and Logan was likely to show up late.

Ororo sat on her bed, facing the door, and waited.  It wasn't long before negative thoughts invaded her mind.

What if he forgot?  But why would he forget, he asked me this morning!  Still, he could have forgotten…No I must not think this way.  I must have faith in him…but what if this is a pity date?  Wait a minute; nobody said this was a date!  Just two friends going to a restaurant together.  Right?  But is it a date?  Does Logan think this is date?  Goddess help me, I'm so confused………Do **I **want it to be a date?  I don't know.  I really don't know… 

Just then, Ororo's thoughts were interrupted by a knock.  Ororo instinctively looked at the clock.

Logan was on time.

Ororo stood up, brushed off the invisible dirt, grabbed her purse, checked herself in the mirror, and opened the door.

Ororo couldn't help but stare.  He wore a tight black muscle shirt, jeans, dress shoes, and a black jacket.  Surprisingly enough, he wore no leather.  He looked good enough to eat.

After silently applauding her own choice in clothes, Ororo noticed Logan's appraising, almost lustful look.  Smiling flirtatiously, Ororo took a step forward.

"Shall we go?"

That seemed to shake him back to reality.

"Ready when you are darlin."

And so they left.

****

They didn't speak much as they drove (in Scott's new car) to the restaurant.  The conversation circled mostly on how to get there (Logan had absolutely no clue, and when has ever a man asked for directions?).  Logan could have brought a map, except he didn't, and it wasn't until Ororo glared at him, did he follow her instruction (she did offer to drive but he just looked at her as if she had grown another head).

Two wrong turns later, they finally got to the restaurant.  Logan, of course, hadn't reserved a table, but they lucky enough to get a table (the restaurant was nice, not fancy, and wasn't as expensive as some).

Ororo sat down opposite Logan (he had, of course, forgotten to hold the chair out for her when she sat down, but Ororo didn't mind, much) and opened the menu.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of meat.  Stifling a chuckle behind her hand, Ororo proceeded to figure out what she wanted to order.

Due to his enhanced hearing, Logan heard the suppressed chuckle loud and clear.

"What are you laughing at, darlin?" he asked her as a half smile formed on his face.

Ororo was saved from answering by the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?"  He asked politely.  Ororo noted that he was on the plain side, thin, and had no muscles to speak of.  Giving him a polite smile in return, she gave him her order.

"Yes.  I think I'll start out with ice burg salad with cucumber and egg, but no onion or dressing, then some Clam Chowder and the house special, including the white wine.  As for dessert, I'll have a slice of soufflé.  Which wine do you think will be best to end the evening Logan?"

"No clue darlin." Logan replied with some confusion, he still hadn't opened the menu.

"I know nothing of alcoholic beverages and I do not wish to spoil the evening." Ororo replied, hoping her disheartened look and her subtly sorrowful tone would get Logan to succumb to her will.  Logan didn't stand a chance.

"Well, I suppose champagne is as good as any wine." 

"That sounds lovely Logan." Ororo said with a pleasant tone.  Inside, she was laughing at his immediate surrender.

Meanwhile, the waiter had been writing down Ororo's order.

"What would like to order sir?"  The polite tone never left.

Logan finally opened the menu.  Ororo's eye's sparkled with humor as Logan did a double take.

"What the hell!!"  Logan was unhappy, and the half smile left his face.  It was replaced by a scowl.

"Something wrong sir?"  The polite tone never wavered.

 "I should say so.  There's no meat!!" A few people turned, when they heard Logan yelling, but most ignored him.

"_Paradise Gardens_ is a vegetarian restaurant." The waiter replied wearily.

Amused, Ororo watched the vein in his neck throb, showing Logan's displeasure.  Logan's attention went back to the menu and he growled before ordering. 

"Skip the salad, I'll have some French Breadsticks instead.  Sushi with shrimp on the side and Lemon Salmon with garnish." Said Logan menacingly.  Then he mumbled, "whatever garnish means," before the menacing tone returned and Logan finished his order, "Then I want apple pie."  Then Logan glared at the poor waiter.

To his credit, the waiter's voice didn't waver when he replied.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." Ororo said politely, before handing over the menu.  Logan followed suit, but not before growling again.

Suddenly, she felt badly for dragging him into a vegetarian restaurant when he was obviously didn't want to be here.  Feeling the need to apologize, she placed her hand over his hand.

When she got his attention, she said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry Logan.  I didn't mean to drag you here against your will."

"Uh, Ro, you didn't drag me here, I asked you to come."

"You are correct." Ororo admitted, "but you are not having a good time and it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" replied Logan in an amused tone.  His good mood was returning.

"I suggested this restaurant."

"No darlin, I suggested we come here."

"I gave you the idea."

Then Logan laughed.  Ororo was furious, but she opted to glare instead of verbalizing her displeasure.

Seeing the glare, Logan let his laughter die out naturally, before a mischievous glam found a home in his eyes. 

"Oh, come on Ro, even if the food's bad, the company'll more then make up for it."

Finding out that she could no longer be mad at him, Ororo put on her best 'You are a piece of filth now worship me' face.  Logan was use to her masks and before he could tease her, the waiter returned with their order.

There was a few minutes of silence as Logan devoured his bread (washing it down with a glass of water from the pitcher on the table) and Ororo ate her salad.

They waited for the next course in silence, before Ororo's curiosity got the better of her.

"Logan?"

His hazel eyes met her blue ones.

"How did you know I came from Africa?"

"Jean told me."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, you were worshipped as a Goddess." He looked at her questioningly.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, no wait, Jeannie also mentioned something about you bein claustrophobic or somethin."  The confusion was clearly heard.

"I don't suppose you wish to know why?"

"I'm curious, but if you don't want to tell me, I aint gonna cry." He gave her a rueful grin.

Ororo smiled at his attempt to humor the situation.  In truth, she didn't want to talk about her past, but she felt this irrational need to tell Logan.  She didn't know where the desire had sprang from, but it had taken a permanent place in her heart, and the usually detached and unemotional Ororo Monroe had become this attention demanding Ro.  And this Ro wanted attention predominantly from Logan.

Should I tell him?  Does he even want to know?  No, probably not. 

But Ororo wanted him to know.  More over, she wanted him to accept her despite her past.

_Well, I suppose that's the issue isn't it.  I want him to accept him._  Figuring that she'd loose her nerve if she put it off, Ororo opened her mouth to tell him.  But before Ororo could begin, the waiter had yet again returned.  This time with the main course, which was shortly followed by dessert.  They had no chance to talk as they savored their food and it wasn't until the champagne arrived that Ororo broke the companion silence that had fallen over them.

"My father, David Monroe, was a photographer.  He fell in love and married my mother N'Dare, princess of her tribe."  Ororo paused to take a breath.  _Why did I tell him?  Well, no backing out now.  Goddess, does he even care?  _Before she could continue, Logan interjected.

"Always knew you were royalty, darlin."  Logan gave her a devilish smile, which she returned, but it soon slipped as she continued her story.  Gaining her nerve from the fact that Logan seemed genuinely interested, Ororo continued and as she spoke, she found out she could not stop, and the memories came back, as bad as ever.

"I was born in New York, but my family had returned to Cairo when it happened…a plane crashed into the hotel we were staying at.  I was buried under the rubble for three days, trapped in my mother's arms as she slowly bled to death.  My father had died upon impact.   I was five."

Logan watched Ororo relive her past.  He was pained by the haunted expression on her face and decided that it was time to leave.  Grabbing her hand, he was relieved that it seemed to shake her out of her trance.

"Come on Ro, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Ororo only nodded.

It was Logan's frantic search for his wallet that brought Ororo fully back to the present.

"Logan, is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, I can't find my wallet.  I think I forgot it." Logan said sheepishly.

Whatever sadness still lingered, dissipated instantaneously, and Ororo laughed.

Logan pouted in response and Ororo laughed harder.

Pleased with himself, Logan leaned back in his chair, but still acted childishly (he refused to look at Ro), and waited until the laughter died down.

Ororo had just gotten her laughter under control, until the waiter showed up asking if they wanted anything else.

This set off Ororo into another bundle of laughter as she paid the bill and Logan sulked.

It wasn't until the reached the car that her laughter died down again.

"Goddess, it feels good to laugh." Said Ororo happily.

Logan frowned.

"Why don't you do it more often?"

"My emotions are tied to the weather." The happiness disappeared form her tone and was replaced by a calm emotionless tone.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Logan asked, with genuine curiosity.

"If I cry, I might cause a thunderstorm." It was stated as a fact, no emotion what so ever.

"But you're not crying, you're laughing."  Logan pointed out.

"You are correct.  I suppose it is easier to not feel anything." Ororo reflected.

"You should laugh more often."

"I agree." Ororo's light tone returned.

Suddenly, Logan was hit with an idea.

"Logan, the mansion is that way." Ororo said pointing to the right, as Logan turned left.

"I know."  
  
"Where are we going?" Ororo asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"Logan." Ororo said warningly.

"Trust me."  Turning to her, he gave her a feral smile before turning his attention back to the road.

Ororo didn't push the topic further as her curiosity get the better of her.  Instead she leaned back into her seat and trusted Logan to get them there in one piece.  Wherever 'there' was anyway.

****

There turned out to be a park.  A small abandoned park, but a clean park nether the less.

Logan watched as Ororo's face brightened into a big smile when she stood outside.  He never noticed how Ororo seemed to embrace nature.  Sure in their walks together he knew that she loved nature and was more comfortable outside then in, but he was ashamed to admit that he never noticed how nature seemed to free Ororo.  She was a child of nature, as much as he was.

Feeling bold and unusually good, Ororo ran to a swing and sat down with her back to Logan.  Being outside and around nature, especially when the weather reflected her good mood, had caused Ororo to lower the shields around her heart.  Nature always seemed to that.  She felt the need to feel the wind in her hair, but flying away would be rude and she didn't want to leave Logan anyway.  Instead, she opted for a compromise.

Ororo waited for about 10 seconds, but feeling nothing, she got aggravated and yelled.

"Push me!"

Surprised, Logan did as he was commanded and watched with amusement as the regal Goddess turned into a child before his eyes.

"Whee!!  Harder!  Faster!"

Unfortunately, that sent Logan's mind straight to the gutter, but he complied anyway.

"Faster Logan, faster!"

Then to his amazement, Ro jumped off the swing and turned to face him.  A big grin graced her features and she stepped towards him.

Then a _swoosh_ was heard.  Logan watched as the grin slipped off her face and her hand rose to her arm before she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Logan took a step forward before feeling a pain in his left arm.  He turned his head and saw a tranquilization dart sticking out.  He pulled it out.  

**Snikt**

Taking a menacing step in the direction of where the dart came from, he was hit with another.  He pulled that one out too.

It took five more before Logan finally succumbed to the darkness and fell to the ground.

****

Aren't I evil! ^_^ 

Review please!!


	12. Proposals & Rejections

Lost and Found 

Duncan, Verena Gruen, Lady Jayde Une, ModestoChica, Deidre, TheWolf, Lady Hawke, rhapsody81, evilbon32, Cindy, & JADEOBLUE, thanks guys for reviewing!! ^_^

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the wait, but boy did I have a killer writers block.  But that's fixed now (Yay!! ^_^).

****

Jean was depressed.  She had just come out of the shower after spending hours in the danger room letting out her anger and disappointment.  Ever since she had left Ororo's room she had come to the conclusion that Logan had only chased her because she was there, and she was forbidden.  She supposed that was the whole thrill, to see if she would crack if he chased her.  Obviously, when she didn't, he grew bored with the chase and stopped hunting her.

Jean felt used.  She felt dirty and abandoned.   She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but most of all she wanted to hurt Logan as much as he hurt her.

Unfortunately, she hasn't a strategist.  She didn't have a clue as to how manipulate people into doing things without making it seem as if she was.  Being a telepath, she could force a person into doing something, but they would fight her.  She was no Professor Xavier and couldn't delete memories or manipulate the mind so that the victim didn't even know they were manipulated.  She wasn't that powerful yet.

That's how Scott found her, brooding.

"What's wrong?"

Scott could see that he had startled her.  Obviously she had been deep in thought.  Scott watched as she plastered a fake smile when she answered.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Jean."  There was nothing threatening in his response, just kindness and disappointment.

The smile slipped off her face just as quickly as it had appeared and it was replaced with a sad and disheartened expression, as she faced the window once more.

"I don't want to talk about it."

As much as Scott wish for Jean to tell him what had her so obviously upset, he knew she'd tell him when she was ready.  Besides, he had to tell her something and he was afraid to loose his nerve if he waited any longer.

"Come I want to show you something."

Pushing all thoughts of Logan, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What?"

Scott smiled as the dejected expression slipped off her face and was replaced by childlike curiosity.  He grabbed her arm and began to lead her down the stairs.

"It's a surprise."

Scott chuckled when she pouted.

"Tell me.  Please?"

"Nope, you'll have to wait."  The reached the landing and he lead her to the door that leads to the backyard.

"But I don't wanna."

"Now close your eyes."

"Are we there yet?"  She asked almost immediately after closing her eyes.

"No, we haven't even left the house yet."

"It's outside?" 

Scott chuckled as her excitement and curiosity grew at the hint he had given her.

"Yes."

Scott was pleased at himself for making her smile, and Jean was absolutely beaming.  She loved surprises.  A silence filled the air as he lead her outside and into Ororo's green house.

He had wanted privacy, a place where the students wouldn't venture and spoil the evening.  He had been walking back into the mansion, thinking of speaking to Ororo to bounce off ideas with her, when it came to him.  Not wanting to be rude, he looked for Ororo to ask for her permission, but she was nowhere to be found.  Knowing she was a big girl, he pushed his worries aside and figured that Ororo wouldn't be to mad at them going into her sanctuary with her permission.

"Open your eyes."

Jean did as she was told.  She was left speechless at the site that greeted her.

"What do you think?"

Finding her voice, she answered with awe.  "It's wonderful Scott."

And it was.  It was a picnic for two with all her favorite foods, with a few of Scott's favorites too.

"Glad you like it."  He answered, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"I love it."  She grinned in response, all thoughts of Logan slipping her mind.

****

They had just finished eating and were sitting in companion silence that Scott decided that it was now or never.  Gathering his courage, he reached into his pocket and drew a small, square, velvet box.

Scott watched Jean's expressive face as it changed from happy, to curious, to confused, to hopeful, and finally to anticipation.

Gaining strength from the fact that no fear or rejection seemed to find its way into her mind, he opened the box.  Suddenly he wished he was facing Magneto all over again, and he had to fight the urge to shut the box and run away.

_This is hard._

"Jean, will you marry me?"

It seemed like an eternity had passed before she opened her mouth and answered.

"Yes."

At first it didn't register.  But when it did, he gave her a huge smile (which she gladly returned) and swept her off her feet, kissing her thoroughly.

_If the world came to an end right now, I'd have died a happy man._

****

Meanwhile, Bobby had recovered enough to leave, albeit painfully, the Med Bay and was looking for Marie.  He wanted to ask her out on another date, since he had messed up the one that they had last Friday.

He found her in her room reading some book (he never cared enough to know that kind of books she read, all books look the same to him).

"Hey Marie."  He said in a friendly tone.

Her head had snapped up at his voice and she glared at him in response.

Undeterred in the slightest, he continued as if he was still in her good graces.

"Listen, I know our last date kinda sucked-"

"Ya think?"  She replied sarcastically, determined not to let him see how much he had hurt her.  After the stunt he pulled, he didn't deserve to see her tears.

Ignoring her outburst, he continued to speak as if she hadn't interrupted.

"So I was wondering if you want to hang out, or go outside for a walk or somethin."

Marie starred agape at his arrogance.

_How dare he come in here thinkin that Ah want to have anythin to do wahth him after he **hit **mah!!  The nerve of him!_

"Get out." She answered through clenched teeth.

"Ah come on, don't be that way.  The guy was asking for it."

"He was talkin to mah.  That's all!"

"He was making a move on you."

"So? Don't ya trust mah?"

"Of course I do Marie."  

Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell him what he so obviously didn't understand.

"Were through Bobby.  And don't call mah Marie.  The names Rogue."

"What?"  He voiced his obvious confusion.

"Ya hit me Bobby." She answered, as if that answered everything.

"Give me another chance Marie, we can work this out."  He was almost asking her to work this out between them, but Marie had had enough.

"No.  And don't you evah call me Marie again.  It's Rogue."

"But-"

"Get out!"

Bobby knew if he left that it was over, and he didn't want it to be over.  Gaining courage from he didn't know where, he answered her. "No."

With lightening speed, Rogue dropped her book and walked over to where he stood.  She decked him, giving him a black eye and sending him sprawling into the hallway.  Kicking his feet out of the doorway, she slammed the door.

It took a few minutes for Bobby to register what happened.  Never one to beg, it never occurred to him that he could have just burst into her room and ask for forgiveness until she took him back.  No, Bobby Drake had had enough.  If Marie, no Rogue, didn't want to be his girlfriend, then that was fine by him.

_She'll come crawling back to me soon enough.  Then I'll decide if I want her back or not._

He brightened at the thought, deciding not to worry about it.  Instead he went down into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.  He was starving.

He didn't hear the soft sobs that came from the other side of the door as he made his way downstairs.

****

Please Review!! ^_^


	13. Let's get out of here

Lost and Found 

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, but since my computer crashed, I lost all the e-mailed reviews.  Sorry.  Now I do remember reading that all of you were very upset with my cliffhanger *insert evil laughter*.  My computer is now fixed (hallelujah) and I can update again!! ^_^

I hope I'm not messing up the rank names, but if I am PLEASE tell me.

****

Darkness surrounded him.

"…how is this possible?…"

The voice was distant, hazy, and quickly lost.

"…Jesus, again?  Where'd the military…."

This time he felt like he was floating up to the light, before crashing back down into darkness.

"…we have the base in sight, permission to enter, over…"

He could almost open his eyes, almost remember who he was almost…

The needle once again penetrated his skin as the medic shook his head in disbelief.

****

Logan woke up in a gray room.  It was more like a box than anything else, but the ceiling was high, two stories at least.

_Where the fuck am I?_

He got to his feet and sniffed the air.

_At least two, maybe three hours old, three males._

The night of his capture came back to him.

They were down wind of me, that's why I couldn't smell them.  Sons of bitches.  If they've hurt Ro, they're dead.

Logan took in the room around him, nothing but a toilet and a bed.  He looked at the door.  It opened only from the outside.

Walking up to it, he unsheathed his claws and cut through the lock like butter.

Stupid sons of bitches.

He gave a feral smile as the alarm rang throughout the facility.  He followed the three-hour-old smell and turned left.

He was met with six heavily armed men.

****

She floated.  It wasn't that she was conscious; it was more like walking the edge of sleeping and waking up.  She was aware of everything and at the same time nothing.  The brain just didn't want to process the information she knew her body was sending it.

But then again, how could she know anything?  She didn't even know her name.

****

He had dispatched the six men, killing most of them.  His mutation would take care of the wounds, but killing those men took him longer than he anticipated.

They may be stupid, but they're well trained.  Didn't even flinch when my claws popped out.

Logan shook his head, but the freaking thing just wouldn't stop it's wailing.  It was giving him a headache the size of Canada.

Stupid enhanced hearing.

He blocked it out as best as he could and followed his nose.

****

General Hammond was in a good mood.  He was so fully absorbed by his thoughts that all the world just seemed to melt away. 

The testing on IT will begin tomorrow.  The other IT can be used as bait and persuasion.  If neither of the ITs cooperates, I'll kill the second IT.  Yes, everything is going according to plan!!

"General Hammond, sir." Said the soldier at the door.  He had, of course, knocked before coming in, but having received no answer, he took his chances and went in.  His news was important enough.

"Yes?" General Hammond asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"The male got away sir, but we're in the process of his recapture as we speak."  The last part was said a bit hurriedly, as if he was scared to disappoint his superior.  Which he was, but he'd be damned before he'd piss in his pants in front of a general of all people.

General Hammond glared at the soldier before him, trying to control his rage.

It won't do good for the moral of the troops if I kill one of their own.  Not to mention, they all still think this is operation is legal.

****

Logan walked on, avoiding the troops that scoured the hallways.  It wasn't easy, but if he was lucky he just might make it out the door.  

These kids are organized.  Shit, they're doing section-by-section search, locking the door as they move forward.  They're fucking herding me away from the exit, wherever that is.  And there's not a goddamn thing I can do about it.  Christ, they even look up before they go the next section.

Logan was angry.  He'd make a hole in the wall beside him, but it would take time to do so.  Time he didn't have.  

Guns.  Oil.  Sweat.  Aftershave.  Sandalwood.  Rain.  Wait a minute.  Sandalwood?  Rain?

"Ro?" He whispered.  He took off after the scent.

It led him to a locked door that he quickly opened – via his claws.

Rage filled him as he saw Ro floating in a green liquid with tubes coming out of her.

****

Suddenly, her vision was filled with blinding light to which she was helpless to shield herself from.  She felt herself falling, but couldn't manage to feel scared.  

"Come Ro, wake up."

The voice came from a distance, and she still couldn't open her eyes.

"Shit."

Suddenly she was moving.  She didn't know how, but she was moving.

"Damn it Ro, wake up."

Suddenly she remembered, she remembered everything.

"Logan?" she could just move her head, just a bit.  Her eyes stayed closed.

He put her down from the fireman carry he had her in.  He made her sit with her back to the wall.

"Yeah, that's it baby.  Now open your blues."

"Do not…call me…baby."

She heard him chuckle and wretched her eyes open.

"Hello." Was all she could think of to say.

"Hi babe."  He gave her a feral smile.

She could only smile, albeit tiredly, back at him.

"Don't call me that either."  Her smile grew as she began to feel her strength return to her.

His chuckle warmed her heart.

****

As soon as his rage had been contained, General Hammond had left for the observation room.  It was a room full of surveillance feed from the cameras placed strategically around and inside the base.

"We have them cornered, sir." Said the technician.  He was watching the interplay between the terrorists with mild interest from the computer screen in front of him. 

"Deploy the gas." General Hammond answered, not the least bit concerned with ITs in front of him.  Rather, he was more upset that they get away in the first place.

Someone's gonna pay for this MISTAKE.

"Deploying sir."

****

Suddenly he stiffened.  He sniffed the air.

"Chloroform."

"What?"

"Sleeping gas."

"Oh…" Ro felt her eyes drop.

"Come on Ro, let's get moving, maybe we can outrun this."  That was false, all the exits were sealed and the gas was seeping from the vents.  But hell would freeze over before he gave up.

"Of course."  He watched as she slowly pulled herself up and couldn't help but admire her strength.  She refused his outstretched hand and leaned on the wall for support.  She started walking.  He followed.

It wasn't look before he wanted to hurl from the smell of the gas.  He knew that Ro could only smell if faintly, if at all.

Without warning, she collapsed in front of him.

"Ro!" He knelt down beside her, but her breathing was regular.  She was asleep.

"Fuck."

He unsheathed his claws and started to claw at the wall.

He only got about halfway through the thick cement wall before sleep claimed him too.

****

Seeing the ITs collapse under the influence of the gas, General Hammond left the room.  He knew his men well.  They would make sure that the ITs would stay sedated and captured.  Now the only thing left would be how they escaped.

Entering his office, General Hammond waited patiently for one of his men to approach him and explain how such a mistake could happen.

To say that General Hammond was not a happy camper when one such brave soul knocked on his door would the understatement of the year.

"Enter."  The soldier did.  The General didn't recognize the cadet in front of him.  Not surprising as there was almost 50 soldiers in this section and about 100 in total.

"The terrorists have been recaptured, sir."  The cadet had almost a geeky look to him.  His muscles were wiry, but his glasses called attention to his face and its many acne breakouts.

"How did they escape?"  He said it in a calm voice, almost indifferent.

"The male used the retractable metal inside his fist to get out of his prison and rescue the female, sir." The General was pleasantly surprised to find that the cadet didn't flinch nor change his tone of voice.  No, the voice stayed monotone, yet respectful.

"What was the cell made out of?"

"Enforced Titanium steel, sir."

"Is that the strongest metal we can have?"

"No sir.  Adamantium is stronger sir."

"Then why wasn't the cell made out of Adamantium then?"

"It's a more expensive and it's a very rare metal sir.  Not to mention it would have taken longer to install."

"Fine.  I want the prisoners to be kept sedated until the new cell is made.  Now long will it take?"

"Three, maybe four months.  Two if we can find a large deposit of Adamantium in storage, sir."

"Good get to it.  Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing before you leave."

"Sir?"

"Are our guests ready to be examined?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

General Hammond smiled a sinister smile as the young cadet left his office.

****

Again I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this update.  My computer must not have liked me very much or it wouldn't have crashed.  And I must thank the people who reviewed late and told me to get my ass in gear.  Thanks!!

Any way, please review!! ^_^ 

(PS: I like criticism, as long as it's constructive.  Really, if I'm doing something wrong I wanna know about it.  So tell me!!)


	14. Death, Grief, and Subjects

Lost and Found 

Authors Note: Well I had been hoping to get this done before the movie came out…  But there is nothing I can do about that now.  I've seen the movie, and I like the FRIENDSHIP between Kurt and Ororo.  Obviously this story takes place BEFORE the X-Men 2 movie and will not have any spoilers to it.  I especially hated the way they portrayed Professor X… HE WOULD NEVER ABUSE HIS POWERS LIKE THAT!!!!!!  For heaven sakes, he preaches about only using powers in emergency situations and to never abuse them.  Nor do I believe he is just that powerful…

Sorry that it took so long to update… I had finals… evil things…  Then there was vacation…which was fun… then Harry Potter came out and I just HAD to read it…  Damn that book was good, but Siruis…. =(

Thanks for reviewing Verena Gruen, lordanhur, BerserkerRageX-Girl, 4Rogue, Jewelz, Voli, Abrodd, Goddesss001, Scarbie, psychotic chaos, estrella bird, Stacey, and Isis Aurora Tomoe.

****

Jean woke up warm, content, and rather sore.  But the soreness wasn't in any way unpleasant.  Quite the contrary, it only served as a reminder what happened over and over and over again…

Opening her eyes, she was blinded by the sunrays and instinctively raised her free arm to shade her eyes form the glare.  It was then that she saw the gold band on her finger that she remembered the other events of last night.

A big grin split her face.

_[Attention everyone, a situation has arisen.  Please assemble in the library.]_

Jean gave a groan, just as life was getting good, an emergency has to pop up.

_It figures._

"Come on, Jean.  We better get going." Scott reminded her.

"Fine." She answered reluctantly.

****

Professor Xavier watched as his students – his bright hope for the future – waited patiently for the bad news he was about to give them.  Sighing sadly, he regretfully announced, "I believe that Logan and Ororo have been kidnapped."

After the short stunned silence, protests and demands for explanation filled the room.

Raising his arm to successfully quite them down, the professor proceeded to explain. 

"Logan and Ororo did not come back home last evening.  While I did found that odd, I decided to not violate their privacy.  When they did not return this morning, I became worried and tried to probe each of their minds.  However, I could not establish a connection, which indicates they are unconscious."

Giving them a few seconds to digest the news, he dreaded to voice the other option, but it needed to be said.  He would not lie to his students, by omission or otherwise, if he could help it.

"However, it could also mean that they are dead."

Kitty was the first to regain her voice.  "What do you mean dead?  Is it even possible for Mr. Logan to, like, die?"

"I'm afraid it is.  But let us not loose hope yet.  It is only a possibility that they are dead, but I will not loose hope.  I am going to go use Cerebro to locate them and as soon as they regain consciousness, I will be able to track their location."

With that, Charles Xavier wheeled out of the library, hoping that his words would prove to be true.

****

Rogue was stunted.  That, regretfully, didn't last long.  Her anger, built from yesterdays screaming session with Bobby, grew white-hot at the possibility the professor had proposed.  It grew into a smoldering icy flame with Kitty's idiot question.

And when the Professor dared – **DARED** – to leave them – _her_ – without further answers, leaving them to think the worst without further assurances…

Well, the nerve of him… 

"'e's not dead, Ah tell yah, LOGANS NOT DEAD!!"  She screamed, her drawl coming out thick with emotion.

Ignoring the stunned looks from her fellow classmates and the sympathetic look Scott was giving her, Rogue ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her room.  There, she collapsed on the bed and dissolved into tears once her face hit her pillow.

Through her tears, she did not hear the door open and close.  But she did feel the dip on her bed indicating someone had just sad down beside her, as well as the gentle rubbing of her back and making soothing shhh sounds.

The gesture was so motherly.  And for a second – for one, brief, glorious, second – Rogue thought it was her mother.  Then she turned her head, the word about to leave her mouth, when she was met with a jarring sight.

"M-Jean?"

Jean gave her a sad smile but continued to rub her back.

"Oh Rogue, the Professor said there was a possibility he could be dead, not that he WAS dead.  You know Logan.  He's made of sturdier stuff.  He'll probably whine that he had it under control when we save his tight ass." Jean said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Tight?" Rogue squeaked out, mortified that Jean had read her mind and found out she liked Logan more then just as a friend.

"I'm not blind Rogue, nor do you shield very well.  You really should pay more attention when either Professor Xavier or myself give you lessons on that sort of thing.  You do project your daydreams about Logan rather loudly, especially when you're fiddling with your dog tags…"

Rogue, embarrassed beyond words, just turned her head back into her pillow and prayed she could just disappear.  Jean seeing Rogue's reaction quickly changed the topic.

"Er… well I'm going down to Cerebro to help the Professor look for Logan and Ororo… um… don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine…" Said Jean, clearly uncomfortable with embarrassing Rogue.  She had wanted to sooth the girl, not mortify her.

Giving a look of pity at the embarrassed girl, which Rogue unfortunately saw, Jean muttered a quick good bye and slipped from the room.

Hearing the door close, Rogue turned over and gave an audible groan.

The crush of the guy she loved (for Rogue was a hundred percent certain that she loved Logan) knew that Rogue loved Logan and Jean pitied her.  SHE PITIED HER!!!!

Glaring at the ceiling, she wallowed at the injustice of it all.

"Ah don't want yah pity." She mumbled darkly.  

This, of course, was an excellent distraction from worrying incessantly at Logan's disappearance.  Her stomach soon began to grumble and she decided to go downstairs and get breakfast.

The first person to come across her on her way to the kitchen was Kitty.

"Look Rogue, I'm, like, totally sorry for even IMPLYING that Logan was dead.  I'm really sor-"

But Rogue cut the poor guilt ridden girl before she could finish her apology.

"Look, don't sweat it Kitty.  It was me that went outta wack.  Ah just caught up in the worst-case scenario cause Ah was too afraid to hope for the best.  Not really in a good mood to start with when Ah woke up with the Professor in mah head and I guess I just need to get it out…  Mamma always said when it rains it pours…" Rogue said, rather stunned at the truthfulness of her words.  

Kitty just nodded happily and ran to where Peter was calling to her from up the hall.

Rogue, on the other hand, was back to sulking about last night.  She had been more then disappointed when Bobby hadn't come back begging on his hands and knees to take him back.  His boyfriendship had been one of the steady components of her life.  Even if she loved Logan, she wasn't sure he was ready to love her back, and she'd rather stay safe with Bobby then wear her heart on her sleeve.  

But no matter how long they argued, it was always Bobby that came back, with his goofy smile, and his incessant whining and pleading expression.  Then she would take him back and forgive him and they'd live in content happiness until the next fight.  

The fighting between them usually ended with her declaring it was over due to the fact that they couldn't touch.  Yesterday, strangely enough, the subject hadn't been broached at all.  That made Rogue nervous.  Yesterday they had had a real fight.

With that pleasant thought in mind she entered the kitchen.  Immediately she wished she hadn't.

There was Bobby talking to Emma Frost, the spoiled rich girl that had come to the school just five days prior.

"Come on babe, you know you want some of my loving, go out with me this Saturday."

Emma looked at him in disgust.

"I already told you know." Giving a little pause during which she gave him a glare promising him a painful and slow death, she continued.  "And don't call me babe."

Bobby opened his mouth to give a clever come back, Emma spoke again.

"And don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"Nah, broke up with her.  We're history.  Now its just you and me baby and I know we'll make wonderful music together."

Rogue didn't stay long enough to hear Emma's reply.

Any other emotion that she had felt for Bobby vanished instantly replaced by smoldering anger that made her see red.

How dare he?  That… that… that weasel.  But I guess he did always have a thing for unattainable women.  Stupid son of a bitch.

Rogue walked rigidly outside, unable to keep still and ready to bite someone's head off.  Unfortunately, no one bothered her and she made it outside still thoroughly enthralled in her anger.

It was a regular clanging sound that brought her back to real world.  Slightly confused at first as to what was making the racket, it wasn't long before Rogue realized the culprit.  It was the dog tags.  HIS dog tags.

Staring at those pieces of metal, she deflated.  All the emotions she had subconsciously put to the back of her head came surging forth.  She was suddenly over come with worry and guilt at getting too involved in her situation with Bobby and forgetting about Logan's disappearance.  

But Rogue was unable to deal with uncertainty.  It was gnawing at her.

The Professor will find him.

Rogue struggled to believe.

If Ah repeat that enough, Ah know Ah'll believe it.

She assured herself.

_The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him.The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him.  The Professor will find him…_

********

Back at the underground military base disguised as a warehouse nestled right against the Appalachian Mountains, General Hammond was currently greeting his most promising researcher, Dr. Gadula.   Lithuanian in origin, the good doctor spoke with a heavy accent and practiced an unorthodox, immoral, and very unethical branch of science.  Dr. Gadula was perfect for the kind of work General Hammond had in store.  Genetics.

But before he could utter one word in greeting, the doctor spoke.

"Good morning General Hammond.  You lead me to believe that you have work that would spark my interest.  After reviewing the blood sample you sent me, I must admit that my interest is sparked.  Now let us get to the point.  I want full authorization.  I want everyone to answer to me and me only, no one else.  I want freedom to do what I want in addition to what you have planned for me to do."

"Yes, that is the agreement we have agreed to-"

"Yes, yes, yes… now take me to the subjects."

"Right this way."

They arrived in a big chamber with four cylinders at even intervals around the room.  Inside the cylinders there were four figures floating in a green substance.

Walking in a clockwise manner, the doctor started to comment.

"You say this is the first subject you captured?"

"Yes."

"And this one could be used to evaluate the x-gene's progress throughout life.  It could answer the question if the x-gene mutates or if the mutant power grows stronger and can be controlled."  At this the doctor grew excited and gave the general a rare smile.

But before the general could comment, the doctor had already moved on.

"You say that out of all the subjects you have acquired this one is the most promising?"

"Ye-"

But she didn't let him finish.

"And that this one is a mystery?  How could that be?  Didn't you study her as you studied her companion?  Because if read the report you sent me right, then you captured both of them together and the woman does contain the x-gene."

"Well, we have just captured her two days ago and we have not had the time to test her powers, but since you have arrived, it will be under your job description."

"Understood.  When can I start my examination of the subjects?"

"As soon as you'd like Dr. Gadula."

"Alright then, unless you have more information for me, I'd like to get started right away."

"Let me ask Dr. Stuart.  He has been in charge of their sedation and imprisonment until your arrival."

At this, a scrawny looking guy in his early thirties appeared out of seemingly nowhere.  His black hair short, though not buzz cut, and if he had glasses, he would have looked like a stereotypical geek.

"We have only 5 chyro chambers and I am waiting for more subjects to be coming in soon, therefore subject 3 is going to move into cage especially designed for his unique abilities.  I can do the same for subject 2, but her abilities indicate that she can kill with just a touch, whether or not she's conscious." Lectured Dr. Stuart.

"Oh really… well then, perhaps it would be advisory to-" but the General cut Dr. Gadula off.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then."

"Yes sir." Dr. Stuart replied automatically, he was after all, militarily trained.

"Good bye General." Was Dr. Gadula's response.

The general then left the two doctors alone to discuss all that medical shit that he could never hope to understand.

****

It had been three and a half months and still no word on either Logan or Ororo.  While all of them grieved, the professor had come to the conclusion that everyone needed to move on.  In all likely hood, both were dead.

It had been a though decision to make, but with the impending wedding of Jean and Scott, he felt that this joyous event would be put off indefinitely if he kept searching for the two lost X-Men.  Especially since Jean had taken over all his classes and had no spare time to plan the wedding or honeymoon.  In addition, he needed to use the Cerebro on other things more and more often, like finding other mutants and helping his X-Men on missions.

Straining his mind, he contacted each of the residence in his mansion and asked him to assemble in the library.

Opening his eyes again, he watched with a heavy heart as they all slowly filtered in.  As soon as all had arrived, he spoke.

"It has been three and a half months since Logan's and Ororo's disappearance.  I have been searching for them tirelessly using Cerebro.  However, I have had no indication of their being still alive.  It is with a heavy heart that I have come to the conclusion that they are dead."

This announcement was met with great protest.

"You can't give up Professor, they're alive, I know it!" Said Jean.

"Professor, Logan's alive.  He can't die." Replied Rogue.

"They can't be dead, they just can't." said Kitty venomously.

"Perhaps if you just kept trying… Ororo is bound to turn up eventually.  The last time she disappeared she turned up down in Florida, chasing hurricanes." Said Scott.

"But she was only gone for a week Scott and this was before Cerebro had the special modifications Forge put in." the professor answered Scott.  "Now please, the rest of you, settle down."

But none of the students paid any attention to the professor.  The ruckus had gotten so loud that he was forced into using his powers to ever hope of being heard.

[_Please, all of you, settle down.  I have yet another announcement to make._]

That did the trick, and soon it became quite enough for the professor spoke again.

"In light of the fact that Logan and Ororo are most likely dead, we are going to arrange a funeral in their honor."

"But-" Rogue interrupted.

"It is the only way for all of us to move on.  We need to get past the tragic disappearance of our two X-Men and teachers in order to move on in our lives.  I feel that the last three months have been filled with sadness and heartbreak.  It was foolish of me to hope that they would still be alive after three months, and for prolonging this pain I ask your forgiveness." Said the professor wearily.

"But you can't just give up!  You have to keep looking!!"  declared Rogue.

"Oh Rogue, please accept that they are dead.  I know its hard, but the funeral will help all of us deal with their death."

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD!!" shouted Rogue and stormed out of the room.

This outburst only prompted the rest of them to start up talking and protesting.  However, the professor had enough.  He knew it would be hard for them to accept his decision, hell, even he had trouble accepting it yet.  But it was the right thing to do, he was sure of it.  To keep them in a state of limbo would be cruel.

"The funeral will be at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.  Please inform the rest of the students Scott."

"Alright professor, I'll do that.  But are you sure-" replied Scott.

"Yes, I'm positive Scott." Said the professor, cutting Scott off before the latter could finish.

Scott nodded in acknowledgment, and gave no further protest.

[_If any of you still want to discuss Logan's and Ororo's deaths, please visit me in my office.  However, my decision will not change.  Their funeral will be tomorrow._]

With that, the professor hovered to his office and waited for the stream of students and their protests.  Not that he could blame them.  Most of students, with the obvious exception of the newer ones, knew Logan and Ororo.  When he had first made the announcement of their disappearance, they had feared the worst.  He had done his best to allay their worst fears and for the most part had succeeded.  To claim that they were dead when he had for the last three and a half months claimed they were alive made him a big hypocrite.

Giving a weary sigh, he composed himself and greeted the first of these.

[_Come in Jubilee._]

****

The funeral was somber.  Logan and Ororo were both 'buried' on the property of the mansion.  The tombstones were both made from real white marble and an angle stood to watch over the two empty graves.  The professor gave a beautiful Eulogy and they all spent the rest of the day trying to come to terms with the apparent death of Logan and Ororo.

Everyone but Rogue had come to the funeral.

Rogue had refused to come and was nowhere to be found.  The professor had respected her privacy and asked that no one look for her.

But Rogue couldn't stay away indefinitely.  She was soon drawn to Logan's grave.

On the gravestone, in block letters, the following was carved:

Logan 

_Great Teacher, Loving Friend_

_May he finally rest in peace._

Upon seeing that message, Rogue broke down into sobs.

"Oh Logan, how could you leave me alone.  How could!!" she cried.

****

Back at the base, Dr. Gadula had finally finished testing and examining the first two subjects.  While the doctor was nowhere done in her experiments, there would be time for extensive studies later.  It would not be fair if she did not examine each and everyone one of her patience and decide which would be best to examine extensively first.

However, before the doctor moved onto subject 3, it was decided that subject 4's powers needed to be known.  Therefore, the doctor put in the sedated woman in subject 3's cage and waited patiently for the beautiful woman to wake up.

****

Ororo woke up in a cell.  Or would be considered more of a box?  But before she could get her bearings, a voice rang out.

"How was your sleep?"

Getting her bearings, Ororo decided that she wouldn't give her capture the pleasure of hearing her speak.  Therefore, Ororo remained stubbornly silent.

"Will you give us a name to call you subject 4?"

Ororo still remained silent, thinking.

She called me subject 3, like I'm some sort experiment.  Like some sort of test subject.  But what am I the test subject of? 

"I'll make this simple.  You will have one choice and one day to decide your answer.  You have the x-gene.  We do not know what your power is.  You will tell us what that power is, or you will be the first member of our breeding program.  The program will answer the question of whether or not mutants will be stronger if one of the partners is human.  You may tell us at anytime what your power is, for we will be constantly monitoring you." And with that, the voice grew silent and didn't speak again.

Ororo considered her options.  She could tell them what they were, but lie about their full range.  But what if they brainwashed her and she would use her powers to the full extent?  The whole of the earth would be devastated.  Should she really put the whole of the earth in danger just to avoid sexual activity, which would probably, but not necessarily, be rape?

Ororo really considered this folly decision.

Oh Goddess, how can I even consider it?  I do not know what they plan to do and if I tell them millions could die!!  Their death would be on my hands.  What is rape compared to that?  

Counseling herself, but not really believing it, Ororo waited the next 24 hours with dread in her heart

****

Dr. Gadula was not happy.  Subject 4 had refused to provide the information that was expected of her and the doctor was furious.  After putting subject 4 back into the cylinder of green liquid, subject 3 was taken out and laid on the table.

The table was made from adamantium and so where the restraints.  Dr. Gadula, even after reading the reports, was still startled when the subject 3 woke up from the sedative before it was humanly possible.

When the patient woke up, he started thrashing so wildly, and violently that Dr. Gadula was forced to resedate him.

She decided to start out with a full body X-Ray, followed by CAT Scan then perhaps an MRI.

However, her plan was ruined when she came to the conclusion that the six-inch claws that popped out of his knuckles weren't the only things metal.  His whole skeleton was made of metal, and every good doctor knows that there can be no metal when performing an MRI.

Attaching subject 3 to a heart monitor and an EEG, Dr. Gadula assigned Dr. Stuart to monitor the sedative while she prepared for surgery.

It was after she had finally finished scrubbing and was sterilized (with the help of Nurse Judy) enough for the upcoming surgery that she heard the rhythmic beeping of the heart machine stop and give a different, monotone, and prolong sound.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Running to the side of her patient, Dr. Gadula stared at Dr. Stuart.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Ooops.  I think I killed him."  He replied, looking genuinely sorry.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………………

****

Once again I apologize for the lateness of this update.

A note on the whole Rogue thing.  I was reading this article about the false break ups.  You know, the whole Rogue and Remy thing (X-Men comics), Ross and Rachel (Friends), etc.  The whole they break up, get back together, break up again, and so on and so forth.  Well, I have always hated it.  Sure it's a great marketing thing, but its sooo annoying.  Therefore, I'm making Rogue face the whole breakup cycle with Bobby so that she'll know not to do it with Remy… Did I say too much?  ^_^

Read and Review!! ^_^


	15. Heartbreaks and Blackouts

Lost and Found

Isis Aurora Tomoe: You did read the word Remy… LOL, It was suppose to be a Rogue/Remy romance originally, but it took me sooo long to introduce Remy that I just said forget about it… Until he finally makes an appearance that is!! ^_^

MadMaddie:  Very simply?  LOL… yes that was cruel…  I am fully aware of that ^_^

Blackpanther, lordanhur, keegan miller, jtyw, Evil Pure Inicint Love, and lyner: thanks for reviewing!! 

Meghan O'Connor: oooo… thanks!!!  I complete mixed those up, unfortunately.  But I have corrected the mistake!! ^_^

Yeah, last chapter ended very abruptly… ^_^ 

****

It was after she had finally finished scrubbing and was sterilized (with the help of Nurse Judy) enough for the upcoming surgery that she heard the rhythmic beeping of the heart machine stop and give a different, monotone, and prolong sound.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Running to the side of her patient, Dr. Gadula stared at Dr. Stuart.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Ooops.  I think I killed him."  He replied, looking genuinely sorry.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Looking at him, Dr. Gadula suddenly felt a migraine coming on, but being a professional, the doctor ignored the migraine as best as she could.

This was exactly the reason why I never became an ER or OR doctor in the first place… 

"Get me the crash cart, stat!"

Nurse Judy ran to out of the room and into the supply closet where the only set of paddles was stored.

Meanwhile, Dr. Stuart helpfully strapped on an oxygen mask and squeezed the attached bag so that it alternated with each chest compression that Dr. Gadula preformed on subject 3.

The chest compression's weren't doing any good, and Dr. Gadula was relieved when Nurse Judy finally returned with the crash cart, the paddles ready to be used.

"CLEAR!"

Everyone moved from the patient and table as Dr. Gadula brought the paddles down on subject 3's chest.  Subject 3's chest and upper body, excluding the head, momentarily rose in the air.

Dr. Gadula looked at the heart monitor as Dr. Stuart once again squeezed the bag to bring oxygen into subject 3's lungs.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Handing the paddles to the nurse, Dr. Gadula began to once again perform chest compressions.

The few seconds needed for the paddles to charge went by quickly.

"Charged." Said Nurse Judy, handing the paddles to Dr. Gadula.

"CLEAR!" 

Once again, everyone moved from the patient and table as Dr. Gadula brought the paddles down on subject 3's chest.

This time, however, the monotone beeping ceased.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Beep Beep Beep

Dr. Gadula released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  The doctor listened only with one ear as Nurse Judy yelled at Dr. Stuart, reprimanding him for his obvious idiocy.

Calming down, Dr. Gadula waited until Nurse Judy paused to inhale before speaking.

"Dr. Stuart, as much as I wish to fire you, I am painfully aware of the limited medical staff stationed at this base.  Therefore, you shall have no more direct patient contact.  Your first job as an analyst will be to analyze subject 3's blood and explain, in full detail, exactly how the x-gene is transferred, if it's a recessive or dominant trait, and whether it is located on the X or Y chromosome."

Dr. Stuart actually beamed at the prospect, then his brow furled in concentrations and he added, "What if it's a linking gene, a group of genes instead of just one?"

"Well, that'll be your job to figure out.  Once we know more about x-gene itself, it will be easier to, perhaps, determine exactly what mutation subject 4 posses.  I will review your findings on subject 3 and compare them to subjects 1, 2, and 4."

"Sounds good Dr. Gadula." Dr. Stuart answered.

Giving him a rare smile, Dr. Gadula turned to Nurse Judy.  "Do you have a blood sample of subject 3?"

"Yes doctor, its in the laboratory along with the rest of the blood samples collected from the other subjects." answered Nurse Judy.  Dr. Stuart departed without further comment.

"Resubmerge the subject back into the chyro chamber." Dr. Gadula ordered, before departing.  The doctor headed to the private bunk, hopping that a nap would dissolve the migraine that just wouldn't go away.

****

Remy was having a bad day.

He was having a very bad day.

After a failed heist, (the owner of the multimillion dollar necklace actually wore the diamond necklace to a state dinner instead of leaving it at home as usual) Remy was in need of some loving from his fiancée.  He had taken a plane instead of the prearranged train and got home a good three hours earlier then he had planned.

The apartment they had rented was in neutral territory (as neutral as you could get anyway) because neither of them wanted to live in the rival guild's home.  This way they could insult no one and not be insulted by other occupants of the guild, theoretically anyway.

Out of habit, Remy opened the front door making minimal amount of noise.  It was the noise that greeted him when he walked into the house that made him stop in his tracks.

A moan, very feminine and very familiar.

A groan, masculine, unfamiliar.

But it her voice that unfroze him and drove him to the bedroom.

"More, please… HARDER… please."

She was on her back, eyes closed, an expression of ecstasy on her face.

A mop of brown hair was attacking her breasts, devouring them.

Looking at the scene, Remy was turned numb.  Some guy was touching his future wife.  Some guy was TOUCHING his future wife.  SOME GUY WAS FUCKING HIS FUTURE WIFE. 

Once again it was the sound of her screams that drove him to action.

Rage pulsed through him and he took hold of the mop of brown hair and pulled the guy off her.  In his mind, a though fluttered and he recognized the identity of the criminal, but he no longer cared.

Remy punched the guy square in the face and felt a wave of vindication when he heard the sound of something breaking.  He let his rival fall to the floor before straddling him.  The offender's nose was bleeding, but he was beyond caring.

Once started, Remy couldn't seem to stop.  He rained punches on the dazed opponent and even the sight of his bloodstained hands did nothing to deter him.  Instead, it encouraged him to do more damage.

The world had narrowed down to Remy versus the man who had dared to touch his future wife.  It came as a surprise, when he was pushed off his foe by something heavy.

Struggling under the weight, Remy pushed off the naked Belladonna and stood up glaring furiously.

"Remy-" She started to say, but was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Running after him, she glimpsed him storming out the front door and winced.

****

Remy, for his part, was seeing red.

He started running as soon as his feet hit the pavement.  Pushing the people in front of him, not caring that he might trip them or even hurt them, he kept going, needing to spend his anger on something.

When it became apparent that the main street walkways were an unfit place to do anything, Remy hit the alleys.  It wasn't long before he was ambushed by a bunch of teenage gang members.  

"Hand over the money and we'll let you go." The leader threatened, backing up his threat by the shiny six-inch knife he held naked in his right hand.  The other five members had similar weapons, with the exception of a pipe, which looked rather menacing in the teen's hand.

A grim smile had its way onto Remy's lips as he reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a cylinder.  The cylinder extended out into a quarterstaff and hit the leader squarely in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Remy ignored his surroundings and focused all his attention and all his anger at the five teens closing around him.

He never noticed another figure waiting in the shadows.

Dispatching the remaining thugs and the leader, once the leader regained his bearings again, proved to be exhausting.

"Next time we meet, y' dead!" Drawled fleeing leader.

Remy just flicked him off, unable to speak through his panting.

It was then that the mysterious figure made its move.  Jumping upon Remy's back, a wet cloth was pressed to his mouth.

_Ether._

Was the last thought on Remy's mind before everything became black.

****

Looking through the T-shirt, mess tops, and morbid, yet funny, stickers, Rogue seriously considered going Goth.  Hot Topic was slowly becoming her store of choice anyway; all she needed was the black make up and baggy pants.

Shaking her head in amusement, Rogue looked at the shirt she was deciding whether or not to buy.

How come cats have nine lives and I don't have one? 

Reading the line again, gave a rueful smile at the validity of those words.

And with that thought, she bought the damn t-shirt, as well as the Warp Tour CD, and a bracelet adored with miniature crosses.

She was walking to meet the other X-Gals at the Food Court, when it happened.  It being a big ass robot crashing through the roof and attacking everyone.  Well, more like attacking her.

Being useless against machines, Rogue could only run so far before everything going dark.

****  

Apologies for the lateness!  Yes, I am evil, and yes it will most likely take me forever and a day to update… but patience is a virtue (and yes, I should really should practice what I preach… ^_~)

Review!!


End file.
